Arthur Hurt Love Story
by InggriSealand
Summary: UsUk, ScottEng, FrUk   Sealand.. Kisah seorang gadis muda yang melewati hari-harinya dengan penuh penderitaan dan kekejaman ayah dan kakaknya. Dicambuk, dihina, diperkosa dan lainnya hingga ia putus asa. Namun ia harus berjuang demi adik kesayangannya.
1. It's My Hurt Live

"Arthur, kau gadis manis yang pernah aku temui. tetaplah semangat menjalani hidupmu! kau tahu, dibalik kesedihan dalam hidupmu, telah menunggu kebahagiaan untukmu"

"kebahagiaan?"

"Ya. karena itu, jangan putus asa! hidupmu baru dimulai"

"Aku sudah cukup bahagia asal kau ada disini"

"Aku ingin sekali berada disisimu, tapi orangtuaku melarangku untuk tinggal sendiri"

"..."

"Aku janji, suatu hari nanti kita pasti bertemu, dan akulah yang akan menjadi kebahagiaanmu, Arthur"

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Title : Arthur Hurt Love Story Part 1<strong>

**Desclaimer : Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : FrUk, UsUk, ScottEng.. + Sealand**

**Summary : UsUk, ScottEng, FrUk + Sealand.. Kisah seorang gadis muda yang melewati hari-harinya dengan penuh penderitaan dan kekejaman ayah dan kakaknya. Dicambuk, dihina, diperkosa hingga ia putus asa. Namun ia harus berjuang demi adik kesayangannya.**

**Note : OOC + Uk versi wanita bukan Nyo!Uk. Cerita ini terinspirasi saat sedang RP-an sama Clorkshelle.. Tapi sorry kalau ceritanya ada yang sedikit diubah karena lupa detilnya... ahahahaha #Tertawadengannistanya**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Akh" Rintih seorang gadis muda dengan rambut pendek layaknya lelaki yang tersungkur di atas tanah. Gadis muda itu menangis menahan perih di tubuhnya. Dibelakangnya ada seorang pria tua berewokan dengan mengayunkan gespernya kearah gadis muda itu berkali-kali. Tidak peduli berapa tetes airmata gadis muda itu berjatuhan, tidak peduli sekencang-kencangnya jeritan gadis muda itu memohon ampun, lelaki itu tetap mengayunkan gespernya kearah gadis itu.<p>

Dibelakangnya ada seorang anak kecil tengah menangis melihat kejadian itu dan berkali-kali anak kecil itu memanggil gadis muda itu dengan sebutan 'kakak'.

"Jangan menangis! Atau kau akan merasakan cambukan ini!" teriak lelaki tua itu.

"Tidak! Jangan sakiti Peter! Dia masih terlalu kecil! Kumohon, ayah!" ucap gadis muda itu dengan sekuat tenaga melingkarkan tangannya ke kaki si pria tua itu. Airmatanya mengalir deras menahan rasa sakit dipunggungnya.

Pria itu menendang gadis muda itu sehingga gadis itu kembali tersungkur diatas tanah. Ia kembali mencabuki gadis muda itu sambil meminum bir yang dia punya. Tidak lama ia melemparkan botol bir itu kearah gadis muda itu sehingga gadis muda itu kebasahan air bir. Beruntung sekali gadis muda itu tidak kenapa-kenapa saat dilempar botol tersebut dan tidak terkena luka berat saat terkena pecahan-pecahan botol tersebut. Pria itu lalu menjambak gadis muda tersebut dan menteriaki gadis muda itu.

"Bereskan semua ini atau aku akan membuat adikmu juga sengsara!" setelah ia berkata seperti itu, pria tua itu masuk kedalam ruangannya meninggalkan gadis muda itu dengan adiknya.

"Ka—"

"Jangan mendekat!" perintah gadis muda itu lantang kepada adiknya sebelum adiknya menghampirinya. gadis muda itu tersenyum kecil kepada adiknya. "Jangan mendekat, ya! Berbahaya"

Adiknya yang dipanggil Peter itu segera menurut ucapan kakak perempuannya. Selama ini sang kakak selalu hidup menderita tanpa penuh kasih. Peter merasa sayang kepada kakaknya yang satu ini karena ia selalu ditolong oleh sang kakak. Gadis muda ini lalu membersihkan pecahan-pecahan botol tadi dan mengepel tumpahan-tumpahannya. Tidak peduli betapa sakitnya luka dipunggung itu, tidak peduli berapa banyak tangannya yang terluka akibat pecahan-pecahan tersebut.

"Oi, Arthur!" panggil seorang pria dengan kasarnya. Pria yang hampir sebaya dengan gadis yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Arthur tersebut. Namun pria ini lebih tinggi dari gadis ini.

Gadis dengan paggilan Arthur itu melihat kearah pria jangkung itu dan dengan seketika itu juga wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Ka- kakak?" ucap Arthur dengan takut. Pria itu menghampiri Arthur. Arthur memejamkan matanya takut akan dipukul oleh pria ini. Pria yang dipanggil kakak ini sama seperti pria berewok yang dipanggil Ayah oleh Arthur. Pria itu selalu membuat Arthur terluka namun pria ini tidak mengenal ampun membuat sang adik menderita.

Pria itu jongkok di depan wajah Arthur dan berkata "Buka matamu dan lihat kearahku!"

Disuruh begitu, Arthur membuka matanya dan melihat kearah kakaknya dengan penuh ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan bibirnya bergetir. Sang kakak menatap Arthur dengan lekatnya sehingga membuat Arthur bergidik. Tidak lama kemudian, sang kakak menampar Arthur dengan kencangnya sehingga membuat Peter berteriak dengan kencangnya.

Arthur kaget namun ia tidak bisa apa-apa melihat kekejaman kakaknya itu. Lalu sang kakak menjatuhkan tubuh Arthur dan memegang kedua tangan Arthur. Arthur kaget dan meronta.

"A—ka, kau mau apa? Le, lepaskan aku!" pinta Arthur meronta-ronta sehingga membuat sang kakak meludahinya dan kembali menamparnya dengan keras.

"Berisik!" teriak sang kakak. "Lebih baik kau diam saja dan ikuti perintahku!"

Arthur tersentak saat sang kakak menyentuh dan mencubit kecil payudaranya. Ia makin meronta bagaikan cacing kepanasan. "He, hentikan! Kakak! Hentikan!"

Ia berusaha melawan, namun sang kakak tetap bersikeras mencubit payudara gadis muda yang berdada kecil itu. Arthur kembali menangis meminta pertolongan dan berteriak sekuat tenaga. Namun pertolongan itu tidak ia dapatkan. Ia sudah mulai pasrah dan memberikan tubuhnya terhadap kakaknya yang sejak kecil itu mempunyai gangguan sister complex. Arthur memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan hal-hal bagus agar ia tidak merasakan takut, namun perasaan takutnya lebih besar daripada bayangan bahagianya.

JDUK

Terdengar bunyi keras yang seakan bunyi benturan. Arthur membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Peter yang masih kecil itu membawa sapu. Tangannya gemetaran dan matanya yang besar itu berlinangan airmata.

"Menjauh dari kakak! Atau aku akan memukulmu"

Sang kakak tersenyum licik kearah Peter. "Kau bisa apa, anak kecil?"

Saat sang kakak ingin memukul Peter, Arthur segera mendorong Peter agar tidak terkena pukulan keras dari kakaknya dan hal itu membuat Arthur terkena pukulan keras dari sang kakak.

"Hentikan, Scott! Jangan sakiti Peter! Ia masih terlalu kecil!" pinta Arthur menangis sambil memegang pipi bekas pukulan sang kakak.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa dia" lantang sang kakak yang bernama Scott. Scott merobek baju milik Arthur yang membuat payudara gadis muda itu terlihat.

"tubuhmu begitu indah, Arthur! Biarkan aku memilikinya!"

Belum sempat Scott menyentuhnya, Arthur merebut sapu yang dipegang oleh Peter dan memukulnya dengan keras. Ia segera menggenggam bajunya agar tubuhnya tidak terlihat lalu menggendong Peter dan segera pergi dari tempatnya. Ia keluar rumah dan berlari sekencang mungkin.

Dalam pelariannya itu, ia bertemu dengan seorng pria berambut blond dengan jambul yang tampak terlihat jelas menjulang keatas. Pria itu memberi isyarat kepada Arthur untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Arthur segera masuk kedalam rumah pria itu dan mengatur nafasnya yang membara itu.

"Te—terimakasih banyak" ucapnya dikala mengatur nafasnya.

"Lagi-lagi mereka jahat padamu, ya?" ucap pria dengan jambul itu. Arthur menurunkan Peter dari gendongannya dan mengelus rambut blonde pria itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, terimakasih ya, Alfred" senyum Arthur kepada pria berjambul itu.

"Ah, Arthur datang ya?" ucap seorang gadis separuh baya yang melihatnya dari dalam ruangan yang mana adalah ibu dari Alfred.

"Ta, tante?"

"Bajumu kenapa? Kemarilah! Ganti bajumu!" ucap sang ibu sembari mengantarkan Arthur ke kamarnya.

"Te, terimakasih banyak, tante" ucap Arthur malu-malu.

Arthur dan Alfred sudah lama saling Alfred pindah rumah kerumahnya yang ini, ia dan Arthur mulai berteman. Arthur sudah menganggap Alfred sebagai adiknya karena Alfred sangat baik padanya. Namun tidak dengan Alfred. Alfred mempunyai perasaan terhadap Arthur. Perasaan yang lebih dari rasa persaudaraan. Setiap ia berkata suka kepada Arthur, Arthur hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus rambut Alfred dan menganggap ucapan Alfred hanya sebatas ucapan suka sebagai saudara. Alfred memang lebih kecil daripada Arthur, namun ia tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang ia sayangi.

Arthur kembali keruang tamu dimana tempat Peter dan Alfred berada dengan pakaian yang diberikan oleh ibunya Alfred.

"Hei Arthur, aku sudah dengar dari Peter" ucap Alfred kesal. "Mereka tidak bisa dimaafkan! Aku akan membalaskan dendammu!"

Arthur hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggendong Peter kembali. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa kok"

"Kenapa sih kau selalu saja bersabar dengan orang-orang seperti itu. Seandainya ibumu masih ada—" belum sempat Alfred melanjutkan kalimatnya, Arthur membungkan mulut anak itu dengan cepatnya.

"Alfred, jangan bicarakan itu!" ucap Arthur gelisah. Ia menatap kearah Peter dan memeluk adiknya itu dengan eratnya.

"Kenapa sih tidak boleh ngomong tentang hal itu di depan Peter?" ucap Alfred kesal. Peter bingung karena namanya disebut oleh Alfred.

Arthur terdiam dan memelototi Alfred kesal. Alfred merasa bersalah namun ia tidak mau meminta maaf. Peter bertanya-tanya kepada Arthur maksud yang diucapkan oleh Alfred namun Arthur tetap tersenyum dan berkata "Tidak ada apa-apa"

Setelah itu, mereka bermain dirumah Alfred dengan bahagianya hingga fajar menjelang.

"Al, aku pulang dulu, ya" ucap Arthur bersiap-siap.

"Eh? Apa kamu tidak apa-apa pulang ketempat itu?" ucap Alfred khawatir. Ia menggenggam tangan Arthur seakan tidak membiarkan Arthur pergi. Arthur kembali tersenyum kepada Alfred.

"Aku pernah berjanji pada orang itu kalau aku tidak akan pernah menyerah dalam hidupku. Orang itu yang selalu mengajariku karena itu aku tetap menjalaninya dengan kuat"

"Kau selalu bicara tentang orang itu, siapa sih dia?" ucap Alfred kesal.

"Dia adalah orang yang sangat spesial dihatiku dia selalu mengajariku bahwa dibalik kesedihan terdapat kebahagiaan. Karena itu aku percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti aku bisa berbahagia" ucap Arthur tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Alfred kembali. Ia menggendong Peter dan segera pulang.

Sesampainya dirumah, ia celingak-celinguk melihat keadaan agar tidak bertemu dengan Scott, kakaknya. Namun sial baginya, ia memang tidak bertemu kakaknya, melainkan ia bertemu dengan ayahnya dengan sebilah pisau ditangannya. Ia mulai tampak ketakutan kembali. Ayahnya tersenyum sinis terhadap Arthur. Ia merebut Peter yang sejak tadi digendong oleh Arthur hingga Arthur kembali terjerembab ke tanah karena tidak sanggup menahan Peter dalam pelukannya.

"Oi, dia sudah pulang nih!" seru sang ayah sembari melihat kedalam ruangannya. Arthur panik. Ia tidak tahu siapa orang yang dipanggil oleh ayahnya. Ia sangat takut apabila ternyata orang itu adalah kakaknya, Scott.

Seseorang keluar dari ruangan. Pria gendut dengan kumis lebat di bawah hidungnya menatap Arthur dengan lekatnya.

"Gadis ini yang akan kau jual pada kami?" ucap pria gendut itu. Sang ayah mengangguk tegas.

"Ya. Dia masih virgin dan tidak ada cacat selain dipunggungnya"

"Hmm—" pria itu menatap Arthur dari segala arah hingga membuat Arthur ketakutan. Lalu pria itu jongkok dibelakang Arthur dan meraba vagina Arthur dengan kasarnya sehingga Arthur tanpa berpikir panjang menonjoknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak sang ayah menjambak rambut blond Arthur. Arthur kesakitan dan meronta-ronta meminta ampunan dari sang ayah.

"Hmm, boleh juga gadis ini. Aku akan membelinya mahal!" ucap pria berkumis itu dengan tersenyum. "Ia akan bekerja sebagai penari erotis dan pelacur ditempatku!"

Arthur digeret oleh pria itu dengan paksa.

"Tu—tunggu dulu! Kumohon!" pinta Arthur dikala tangisnya. "Adikku! Adikku! Biarkan adikku bersamaku! A— aku akan bekerja ditempatmu dengan serius tapi kumohon, biarkan adikku bersamaku"pintanya memohon. Lalu pria berkumis itu membolehkan Arthur membawa Peter bersamanya. Ia memeluk Peter dengan kencangnya seakan tidak ingin kehilangan adik satu-satunya itu. Mereka pergi jauh dari rumah itu. Rumah yang dipenuhi kenangan manis dan pahit bagi Arthur. Ia begitu merindukan mendiang Ibunya. Ia menangis berkali-kali selama perjalanan itu.

.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

.

Dua tahun dilalui oleh Arthur dengan menjadi penari erotis di klub malam. Namun ia tidak sudi dirinya disentuh oleh sembarang lelaki karena itu setiap ada lelaki yang mendekatinya, ia selalu menghajarnya tanpa pandang bulu. Ia berusaha melindungi dirinya dikala ada lelaki berhidung belang yang menghampirinya dan mempunyai niat busuk. Namun hal itu membuat dia dimarahi bahkan dicambuk abis-abisan oleh bosnya yang membelinya. Ia sudah berhenti berharap akan kebahagiaan, Baginya asal Peter dapat tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia sudah tidak peduli akan kesehatan dirinya dan kehidupan sial yang menimpanya sampai saat dimana seorang pria membuatnya merasakannya lagi.

Hari itu, Arthur menari seperti biasanya, dan seperti biasanya juga ia dapat siulan-siulan dari lelaki mata keranjang yang selalu mampir ke bar malam itu. Namun ada satu lelaki yang melihatnya dengan tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat membuat Arthur begitu penasaran. Pria itu memanggil Arthur berkali-kali namun Arthur tetap cuek padanya. Pria itu mendekati Arthur dan menarik tangan Arthur dengan eratnya.

"He—hei! Mau apa kau?" teriak Arthur kesal. "Aku sedang kerja!"

Pria itu hanya tertawa sambil tetap menarik tangan Arthur dan tidak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan Arthur. Ia membawa Arthur ke tempat dimana mobilnya diparkirkan dan memasukan gadis itu dengan paksa. Ia mengemudikan mobil tersebut dengan kencangnya hingga kesebuah bangunan putih yang tampak seperti rumah yang besar. Arthur terjerat melihat rumah tersebut. Tidak seperti gubuk yang ia tinggal selama dua tahun ini dan tidak seperti rumah miskinnya di rumahnya yang dulu. Rumah ini begitu mewah seakan rumah milik bangsawan.

"Kita sudah sampai" ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali menarik Arthur untuk masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Didalam rumah itu terdapat banyak pajangan dan foto diri pria itu dari yang besar hingga yang kecil. Arthur tampak seperti orang bego melihat-lihat dalam rumah tersebut. Pria itu tertawa sambil menggenggam erat tangan Arthur.

"A—apa yang lucu?" pekik Arthur malu.

"Tidak" ucap pria itu yang masih menarik Arthur ke kamarnya. "Wajahmu lucu sekali"

Ia duduk dikasurnya lalu memangku Arthur. Arthur bingung dengan pria yang ia temui ini. Wajahnya memerah saat mengetahui wajah pria itu sangat dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. Pria itu mengelus pipi lembut milik Arthur.

"Ma—mau apa kau dariku? Aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk diberikan padamu!" lantang Arthur. Pria itu tersenyum lalu memberikan kartu nama kepada Arthur. Arthur membaca kartu nama pemberiannya.

"Francis Bonnefoy dokter Psikologi anak?" eja Arthur.

"Ya. Namaku Francis" ucap pria itu.

"Ma, mau apa kau? Aku tidak sakit! Lepaskan aku!" pekik Arthur meronta.

"Kau mungkin tidak sakit," ucap pria yang bernama Francis itu.

"Ma— maksudmu aku sakit jiwa?" lantang Arthur kesal. Ia mencakar wajah Francis layaknya kucing mencakar. "lepaskan aku! Pulangkan aku!"

"Ah—betapa bahagianya" ucap Francis tersenyum dengan cakaran Arthur sehingga Arthur berhenti mencakarnya. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu, nona manis"

"—bertanya?"

"Ya. Apabila kau sudah menjawabnya, kau boleh pulang"

Arthur terdiam menatap Francis dengan kesal. Ia menunggu pertanyaan dari Francis agar ia bisa cepat-cepat pulang.

"Kenapa kau bekerja menjadi gadis penari erotis itu sih?"

Mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu tentu saja membuat Arthur kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia juga terpaksa menjadi gadis penari erotis tersebut. Kalau memang bisa, ia tidak akan menjadi gadis penari erotis seperti itu. "Su—suka-suka aku mau jadi apa!"

"Jawablah dengan benar!" ucap Francis menatap lekat kearah Arthur.

Ditatap seperti itu Arthur mulai luluh. Ia sangat tidak kuat apabila dirinya ditatap dengan lekat oleh seseorang. Ia menunduk, alisnya yang tebal mengkerut. Teringat kembali lembaran-lembaran lamanya yang ingin sekali ia tutup rapat-rapat walau tidak pernah berhasil.

"Aku bekerja demi adikku" ucapnya perlahan. "demi dapat bertahan hidup"

"kenapa kau bekerja seperti itu? Banyak sekali pekerjaan yang pantas kau dapatkan" ucap Francis yang sejak tadi menatap Arthur dengan lekatnya.

"Aku bisa apa? Cuma menari seperti itu yang kubisa" jawab Arthur tersenyum kecut.

"Kenapa kau pesimis seperti itu?"

Arthur menghela nafasnya. Ia terdiam seketika lalu mulai berbicara. "Aku dijual oleh ayahku ketempat itu. Aku dipaksa bekerja disana untuk membalas uang jual diriku. Ayahku begitu keras karena itu aku bekerja disana"

"Lalu kau mau saja dan membiarkan tubuhmu disentuh pria-pria itu?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak punya pilihan! Tapi aku tetap bertahan menjaga keperawananku!"

Francis menyentuh kedua pipi Arthur yang lembut bagaikan kapas itu. "Aku mau merekrutmu"

Ucapan itu tentu saja membuat Arthur tersentak kaget.

"Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu setiap malam" ucap Francis kembali. "Kupikir, sayang sekali gadis manis sepertimu bekerja menjadi pelacur di klub malam"

Arthur tetap terdiam, ia tidak menyangka akan ada orang yang mengatakan demikian kepadanya.

"Aku ingin kau bekerja jadi asisten ditempatku bekerja"

Arthur terdiam lalu berkata "Ta, tapi aku tidak tahu tentang kedokteran"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tinggal menuruti apa yang kukatakan seperti kalau aku minta pisau, ambilkan pisau" ucap Francis. "Bagaimana? Gajinya juga lumayan besar"

Arthur terdiam memikirkan semuanya.

"Kau terlalu cantik untuk bekerja seperti itu"

"—ke—kenapa kau baik terhadapku?" ucap Arthur menahan Airmatanya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu" ucap Francis yang tanpa basa-basi mencium bibir gadis itu dengan lembutnya. Hal itu membuat Arthur tersentak kaget dan dengan spontan menamparnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Arthur kesal. "Aku pulang!"

"Tawaran kerjaan dariku bagaimana?"

"A—aku terima!"ucap Arthur berlari keluar dari rumah tersebut.

.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

.

Arthur membawa Peter ke tempat kerjanya yang baru, yaitu tempat dimana pria bernama Francis bekerja. Saat ia memasuki wilayah itu, ia disambut hangat oleh pria itu.

"Selamat pagi, Arthur" ucap Francis sambil memeluk Arthur. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat ia dihajar habis-habisan oleh gadis dengan alis tebal itu. Francis kemudian melihat kearah Peter. "Ah ini adikmu?"

"Iya, namanya Peter" ucap Arthur tersenyum lembut kearah Peter. "Peter ayo beri salam!"

"Namaku Peter Kirkland" ucap Peter dengan manisnya sehingga membuat Arthur makin tersenyum lembut. Melihat hal itu, Francis ikutan tersenyum.

"Kau begitu menyayangi Peter, ya" ucap Francis yang mengetahui isi hati Arthur. Arthur tersentak kaget dan wajahnya memerah padam.

"Te, tentu saja aku menyayanginya! Walau begitu itu bukan kesalahan Peter!" ucapnya lantang. Francis dan Peter bingung dengan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh gadis itu. Dan seketika itu juga Arthur tersadar dengan ucapannya. "Ah, itu, bukan apa-apa"

Francis mengantarkan Arthur dan Peter untuk menjelajahi tempat kerjanya. Disini adalah tempat dimana anak-anak yang tidak punya orang tua berada. Tempat dimana anak-anak yang mempunyai gangguan psikologis akibat ditinggalkan oleh kedua orangtua mereka. Arthur melihatnya dengan iba. Ia mengetahui bagaimana rasanya di buang oleh orang tuanya, bagaimana rasanya ditinggal oleh orang yang terkasihi. Ia dapat merasakan penderitaan mereka karena ia juga mengalaminya.

"Mulai hari ini kau jadi ibu bagi anak-anak dengan kamar 666 ya" ucap Francis lembut.

"Lalu, aku ngapain saja?"

"Kau bisa menceritakan dongeng, ajak mereka bermain dan lainnya" ucap Francis.

"Baiklah" Arthur tersenyum lembut terhadap Francis. Ia bahagia karena ada seseorang yang memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Ia bahagia karena ada seseorang yang membutuhkannya. Perasaan putus asanya sirna dan ia kembali bersemangat menjalani hari-harinya seakan kehidupan bahagia yang dulu hilang kembali kedirinya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Part 2 coming soon... berdoa aja bisa secepatnya #dibuang...**


	2. You Are My Happiness

**Title : Arthur Hurt Love Story Part 2**

**Desclaimer : Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : FrUk, UsUk, ScottEng.. + Sealand**

**Summary : Arthur dilamar oleh pria ini. Apakah Arthur akan menerima lamaran pernikahannya? Ditambah lagi, Peter dengan usilnya mengerjai Arthur.**

**Note : OOC + Uk versi wanita bukan Nyo!Uk. Cerita ini terinspirasi saat sedang RP-an sama Clorkshelle.. Tapi sorry kalau ceritanya ada yang sedikit diubah karena ****lupa detilnya... ahahahaha #Tertawadengannistanya... FIKTIF!...**

**.**

**.**

**Kalian pada Heran ya kenapa Arthur disini walau dia punya dada namun namanya Arthur? ini memang RP saya dan Clorkshelle.. saya menjadi Arthur versi cewek karena permintaannya... dan nama Arthur, daripada ribet2 mikirin kenapa nama cewek Arthur, mending kalian anggap saja kalau orangtuanya salah ngasih nama gitu #dibuangmasyarakatsetempat... kalau namanya Alice itu kan nyo!Uk... makanya ga tau mau kasih nama siapa jadi panggilnya Arthur... =_=**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur mulai bekerja di tempat Francis bekerja. Ia bermain dengan anak-anak dan membuat anak-anak bahagia. Ia merasa bahagia dari sebelumnya. Ia merasakan bahwa dirinya dapat berguna bagi anak-anak tersebut. Ia mulai sering tersenyum dibanding rasa ingin menangisnya. Wajahnya tampak lebih cerah dibanding sebelumnya. Ia bersyukur dapat terlahir seperti ini.<p>

"Dokter, sarapan pagi sudah siap" ucap Arthur mengetuk pintu ruangan Francis. Ia masuk kedalam ruangan gelap itu dan mendapatkan Francis tertidur pulas di sofa panjang miliknya. Arthur masuk kedalam kamar tersebut dan menyentuh lengan pria berjanggut tersebut. "Dokter, bangun!"

Francis tidak segera bangun namun ia segera memeluk tubuh mulus Arthur dengan eratnya lalu mengkecup bibir Arthur. Arthur tersentak kaget sehingga tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menghajar Francis berkali-kali sehingga membuat Francis terbangung seratus persen mata terbuka dengan kagetnya.

"?"

"A, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap wajah tampanku?" teriak Francis kesakitan.

"Ah, maaf." Ucap Arthur menyesal. "Itu spontan dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan kalau ada lelaki hidung belang mendekatiku"

Francis terdiam menatap Arthur dengan kesal. "Arthur!". Arthur melihat kearah Francis dengan kebingungan. Francis menyentuh wajah Arthur lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah mulus itu. Arthur kaget dan bingung. "Jangan pukul aku!"

Arthur tidak memukulnya. Wajahnya merah bagaikan tomat yang matang. Nafas Francis terasa hangat mengenai wajah gadis itu hingga akhirnya bibir Francis menyentuh bibir Arthur. Arthur memejamkan matanya, bingung dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia hanya bisa diam karena Francis berkata untuk jangan memukulnya. Nafas Francis terasa hangat dan lidahnya seakan menyuruh Arthur membuka mulutnya. Arthur mulai merasakan debaran-debaran kencang didadanya. Ia mulai merasakan suatu keanehan didirinya. Ia membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Francis menyentuh lidahnya. Ia mulai merasakan ciuman membara dari seseorang untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Arthur" ucap Francis kecil. "Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku! Aku ingin kau menjadi istriku dan menikah denganku!"

Arthur terdiam kebingungan. Ia begitu bingung untuk menjawab. Memang sejak awal pria ini telah membuatnya penasaran. Memang sejak awal pria ini berbuat baik padanya. Memang sejak awal ia tahu bahwa ia mempunyai rasa terhadap pria ini. Ia juga mencintainya namun ia begitu takut. Ia begitu takut untuk merasakan kebahagiaan itu.

Ia masih tidak dapat menghilangkan penderitaannya selama ini. Ia masih takut akan merasa kehilangan untuk ketiga kalinya. Ketiga kalinya? Ya! Ia pernah dua kali merasakan kehilangan. Yang pertama, saat ibunya yang cantik dan bunga desa di tempatnya berada meninggal sejak melahirkan Peter, ia merasa amat sangat menderita. Kakaknya yang kasar, berandalan dan sangat susah diatur semakin sangar dan sangat susah kakaknya sendiri yang brother complex itu selalu saja membuat Arthur luka-luka. Sewaktu ada ibunya, Arthur dan kakaknya sangat harmonis, Ayahnyapun sangat baik kepadanya. Karena ditinggal sang ibu, ayahnya menjadi stress dan sering sekali marah dan menyalahkan semuanya kepada anak perempuan satu-satunya dan kakaknya merasakan kehilangan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu dan selalu menyalahkan Arthur karena pengaruh dari ayahnya.

Yang kedua, sejak dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Alfred, Arthur mempunyai teman yang umurnya lebih tua darinya. Ia jatuh cinta kepada orang itu yang selalu mengajarkan arti kebahagiaan. Dulu Arthur selalu curhat kepada orang itu dan kalau ada masalah, orang itulah yang menghibur Arthur. Mereka bahkan pernah merencanakan kawin lari dimasa depan mereka. Namun orang itu harus pindah bersama orangtuanya. Arthur pernah melihat orang itu menangis meminta izin kepada kedua orangtuanya agar ia tetap tinggal disisi Arthur namun orangtuanya tetap bersikeras menyuruh anak tunggalnya untuk ikut. Karena itu, ia berjanji akan bertemu kembali dengan Arthur dan akan menjadi kebahagiaan milik Arthur.

Arthur tentu saja sangat ketakutan untuk kehilangan. Ia terdiam tanpa sepatah katapun. Ia memang mencintai dokter itu tapi apakah dokter itu dapat menjamin kebahagiaan dirinya selamanya?

"Ah, sarapan sudah siap?" tanya Francis tersenyum kecil. Ia melihat keraguan terhadap diri Arthur karena itu ia segera mengganti topik. Ia berdiri dan mengulurkan tanganya kearah Arthur. "Kasihan anak-anak kalau harus menunggu kita"

Arthur membalas uluran tangan Francis dan tersenyum kecil. Ia masih bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia dan Francis segera pergi ke dapur dimana anak-anak menunggu mereka. Mereka memulai ritual sarapan mereka dengan penuh canda tawa layaknya kehidupan keluarga-keluarga lainnya. Begitulah kehidupan Arthur yang dipenuhi dengan tawa dan canda ditempat kerjanya.

Malam itu setelah jam pulang kerja, Arthur bersiap-siap untuk pulang kerumahnya di gubuk bersama dengan Peter. Ia sudah membawa barang-barangnya didalam tasnya yang sangat murahan sekali. Tiba-tiba Francis datang menghampirinya mengajaknya makan malam diluar. Arthur tidak menolak ajakannya karena ia merasa banyak berhutang budi terhadap pria berjanggut tersebut. Mereka pergi kerestoran terdekat.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Francis sambil memberikan menunya.

"A—apa saja boleh" ucap Arthur malu-malu.

"Hmm—cumi?"

"Kakak tidak bisa makan cumi!" ucap Peter santai sambil melihat kearah buku menu. "Kau pasti Alergi"

"Bagaimana kalau sup ikan?" tanya Francis.

"Bo—bolehlah asal tidak cumi" ucap Arthur yang sejak tadi gugup. Francis segera memesan makanan kepada waitress di restoran tersebut.

"Lalu, kalian pacaran ya?" tanya Peter polos kepada Francis dan hal ini membuat Arthur dan Francis tersentak kaget bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" tanya Francis tersenyum iseng.

"Soalnya kau baik sekali mau memberikan pekerjaan terhadap kakakku" ucap Peter. "Kalau orang lain kan pasti tidak akan memberikan pekerjaan dengan cuma-cuma apalagi terhadap kakakku yang selalu dipandang rendah oleh orang lain"

"Oh begitu"

"Jadi apa kalian benaran pacaran?" tanya Peter penasaran. Francis menatap Arthur dengan tersenyum iseng.

"Pe—Peter jangan ngomong yang tidak-tidak!" ucap Arthur yang sejak tadi wajahnya memerah.

"Kau menyukainya, kan, kak?" ucap Peter polos sehingga membuat Arthur kelabakan.

"Peter!" pekik Arthur malu.

"Hei dokter, aku sangat berharap padamu, tolong bahagiakan kakakku! Dia selalu menderita selama ini" ucap Peter dengan mata berbinar dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Arthur meneriakinya.

"Memangnya kakakmu tidak pernah bahagia"

"Iya. Kakakku tidak pernah sebahagia ini selama ini. Dia selalu saja menangis sendirian tanpa ada yang tahu. Aku berharap padamu untuk membahagiakan kakak"

"Kalau begitu kau setuju dong kalau kakakmu menikah denganku?"

"Tentu saja! Aku setuju banget karena aku percaya padamu. Dari semua orang yang kutemui hanya kamulah orang yang dapat membahagiakan kakakku" ucap Peter bahagia.

"Pe—peter! Jangan ngomong sembarangan!"

"Buktinya sekarang ini, kakakku sedang bahagia"

"Apakah ia terlihat bahagia?" tanya Francis bingung.

Peter tersenyum pasti. "Dia memang pandai menyimpan perasaan sukanya"

"Oh begitu" Francis tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Peter, hentikan sekarang juga!" kembali wajah Arthur memerah padam. Peter memundurkan bangkunya dan duduk disebelah Francis. Peter merangkul tangan Francis dengan eratnya.

"Kakak, aku menyukai kakak ini untuk menjadi kakakku!" pinta Peter merayu Arthur.

"Maksudmu kakak ipar?" tanya Francis tersenyum kecil.

"Iya aku ingin sekali kalau dokter ini segera menjadi kakak iparku" ucap Peter menatap Arthur seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya. Tentu saja itu membuat Arthur tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Bagaimana, Arthur? Adikmu menginginkan kita menikah secepatnya" tanya Francis tersenyum geli.

Arthur terdiam memikirkannya. Wajahnya tampak seperti tomat yang matang. Dadanya bergemuruh kencang dan nafasnya mulai memburu. Perasaannya tidak dapat ia kontrol. Ia merasa bahagia yang amat sangat namun ia berusaha untuk tenang. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa Francis telah menghasut Peter, namun ia tahu bahwa Peter bukanlah anak bodoh yang gampang termakan hasutan orang lain walau orang itu memberikan sesuatu yang ia inginkan. "—ka—kalau dokter tidak keberatan"

"Asyik! Aku senang kakak akhirnya menemukan calon" ucap Peter sambil memeluk Francis kembali. "Kuharap kakakku bisa bahagia"

"Ya. Aku pasti akan membahagiakan kakakmu" ucap Francis tersenyum kepada Arthur seakan dirinya telah memenangkan pertandingan merebut hati Arthur.

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Arthur menjaga anak-anak kamar 666 dan bermain bersamanya. Peterpun juga ikut bermain bersama mereka. Mereka begitu bahagia bermain bersama. Semua anak-anak itu sangat menyukai Arthur sehingga sering sekali memperebutkan Arthur. Apabila sudah begitu, Arthur akan panik untuk meleraikan dan Peter dengan seenaknya merebut Arthur dari mereka yang bertengkar karena memperebutkan Arthur. Namun siang ini Arthur dipanggil oleh Francis. Ia mengikuti Francis masuk kedalam ruangan pria itu tanpa sadar bahwa pintu satu-satunya untuk keluar itu telah dikunci.

"Duduklah!" ucap Francis yang juga duduk di bangku miliknya. Arthur menuruti ucapan pria itu.

"A, ada apa?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Ini tentang pernikahan kita" ucap Francis. "Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada kedua orangtuaku"

Arthur tersentak kaget. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan calon mertuanya. Ia begitu takut untuk bertemu calon mertuanya. Takut? Ya, dia sangat takut. Pertama, Francis adalah anak orang kaya yang hidup berkecukupan sejak kecil hingga ia mempunyai perusahaan sendiri diberbagai tempat sedangkan dia anak miskin yang hidup penuh penderitaan yang dijual oleh ayahnya. Kedua, ia pernah bekerja sebagai penari erotis di klub bar malam dan itu pastinya akan mengurangi penilaian kedua orangtua pria itu terhadapnya. Ketiga, ia tidak mau terlihat seperti gadis murahan yang mau menerima lamaran Francis karena kekayaan Francis. Ia bukan mencintai Francis karena kekayaan pria itu. Bahkan ia sudah terjerat dengan Francis sejak sebelum ia mengetahui siapa Francis. Ketiga itulah yang membuat ia kini merasakan tegang untuk diperkenalkan kepada orangtua Francis.

"O—orangtuamu?" ucap Arthur gugup. Francis hanya mengangguk tersenyum dengan santainya. "Ta—tapi—"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Francis bingung.

"Bukan begitu, tapi bagaimana kalau orangtuamu tidak menyetujui hubungan kita? Aku—aku ini kan bekas pelacur" ucap Arthur bingung. Ia menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah malu.

"Masa lalu adalah masa lalu!" ucap Francis tegas. "Aku sudah bilang padanya dan mereka sudah menyetujuinya"

"Eh?"

"Sejak awal aku melihatmu, aku sering menceritakan dirimu kepada mereka dan tentu saja mereka percaya terhadap pilihanku. Kini kaupun sudah bukan pelacur lagi" ucap Francis tersenyum lembut. Ia segera mengambil bungkusan kecil dari lacinya dan memberikan bungkusan itu kepada Arthur. "Bukalah!"

Arthur mengambil bungkusan kecil tersebut dan membukanya. Lagi-lagi ia dibuatnya bahagia oleh pria itu. Ia melihat sebuah cincin emas dengan ukiran namanya dicincin tersebut. Ia menatap Francis yang mengangguk kepadanya.

"Mulai sekarang kita resmi menjadi suami-istri" Ucap Francis sembari memakaikan cincin tersebut ke jari manis Arthur. Ia mengkecup bibir Arthur dengan lembut dan perlahan ia menyentuh payudara kecil milik Arthur. Arthur tampak begitu tenang dan menikmatinya. Ia merasakan kelembutan tangan Francis tidak seperti saat ia hampir diperkosa oleh Scott, kakaknya sendiri. Namun, ia segera menampar Francis secara spontan saat pria itu ingin membuka bajunya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Francis kaget.

"Ti—tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Arthur gugup. Ia segera menutup kembali baju yang tadinya terbuka setengahnya. Ia tertunduk malu dan takut untuk melihat kearah Francis. Ia tidak ingin Francis melihat luka dipunggungnya yang membekas itu. Ia begitu takut apabila Francis akan merasa jauh dan jijik bila melihat luka tersebut.

"Katakan apa yang kau sembunyikan!" ucap Francis bingung. Arthur tetap terdiam seribu bahasa. "Hei, hari ini hari pernikahan kita, bukan? Katakan padaku! Jangan kau pendam sendirian saja!"

Arthur tetap terdiam malu. Ia tidak sanggup menatap Francis. Kembali Francis mencopot kancing-kancing baju Arthur sehingga Bra murahan yang dipakai oleh Arthur terlihat. Wajah Arthur memerah padam dan tidak menolak Francis membuka pakaiannya. Francis melingkarkan tangannya ketubuh Arthur untuk membuka kancing Bra milik gadis itu. Namun, ia tersentak kaget saat merasakan punggung gadis yang ia cintai itu begitu kasar. Ia segera membalikan tubuh Arthur dan melihat luka dipunggung gadis itu.

"Luka ini—"

Arthur begitu malu untuk memperlihatkan luka itu kepada suaminya yang ia cintai. Ia menahan airmatanya yang sudah hampir keluar dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"A—aku pernah bilang, bukan, bahwa aku dijual oleh ayahku?" ucapnya menahan airmatanya. Nafasnya terasa begitu berat. "Luka ini aku dapatkan dari ayahku"

Francis mengkecup luka tersebut sehingga membuat Arthur merasa nyeri dan geli. "Sini biar kuobati"

"Percuma saja. luka ini sudah lama dan tidak akan menghilang" ucap Arthur tersenyum kecut. Ia bahkan sudah mencoba berbagai cara agar luka itu dapat menghilang. Ia sangat membenci luka tersebut. Karena luka tersebutlah, ia selalu tidak bisa menutup rapat-rapat lembaran lamanya yang selalu disiksa oleh kakak dan ayahnya walau ia sangat ingin melupakannya. Namun ia sudah mulai putus asa dan membiarkan luka tersebut tetap ada di punggungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tetap cantik dengan luka ini" ucap Francis memeluk Arthur.

"Dokter?" Arthur merasa berdebar-debar terhadap ucapan Francis. Ia tidak menyangka akan ada orang yang mengatakan seperti itu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa akan ada orang yang menyayanginya. Ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa ada orang yang membutuhkannya.

Francis kembali mengkecup bibir gadis yang ia cintai itu. tangannya menyentuh payudara gadis itu dan memainkannya dengan lembut sehingga Arthur tidak merasakan trauma di hari itu. Francis membuka bra dan pakaian dalam Arthur. Ia bahkan menyuruh Arthur untuk memakai pakaian yang ia berikan. Arthur memakainya dengan senang hati dan mengganti pakaian tersebut. Francis menggendong Arthur layaknya pengantin perempuan yang sedang digendong pengantin lelakinya. Francis berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan satu-satunya itu.

"Ma—mau kemana?" tanya Arthur bingung.

"Kita akan keluar"

"Ja—jangan!" ucap Arthur dengan gugup.

"Kenapa?" Francis menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Arthur.

"Na—nanti anak-anak melihat kita" ucap Arthur malu. "Aku malu"

Francis membalikan badannya 180derajat sehingga Arthur dibuatnya bingung.

"Katanya kau malu kalau dilihat anak-anak" ucap Francis tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kita lakukan disini yuk!"

Setelah mengatakan seperti itu, Arthur dan Francis melakukan hubungan intim di sofa milik pria kaya tersebut. Ini adalah yang pertama bagi Arthur, karena itu ia dapat merasakan perih dan sakitnya. Namun ia merasakan nikmat melebihi sakit yang ia rasakan. Francis melakukannya dengan lembut dan gentle.

.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

.

Pagi itu Arthur terbangun dari tidurnya dan bersiap-siap. Sebelum ia pergi ke tempat kerjanya, seperti biasa ia mencuci pakaiannya dan menjemurnya di suatu tempat yang hangat di gubuk miliknya. Gubuknya sangat kecil dan tidak terlalu bersih. Semua yang ia punyapun tidak terlalu mewah bahkan ia tidak punya selimut, seprai dan bantal. Ia selalu tidur berpelukan dengan Peter dan bertahan denga dinginnya cuaca. Uang gajinya saat ia masih bekerja di klub malam tidak dapat mencukupi kebutuhan mereka berdua. Mau berhutangpun ia tidak sanggup membayarnya. Karena itu ia tetap bertahan dengan kehidupannya yang seperti itu.

Arthur menyisir rambutnya dan membangungkan Peter yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya. Ia berkali-kali membangunkan Peter tapi anak itu tidak terbangun juga . Ia mulai khawatir karena Peter tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Ini pertama kalinya Peter tidak bangun walau sudah dibangunkan olehnya. Ia khawatir dan mulai panik. Ia teriak dan menjerit menyebut nama Peter bahkan menangis saking khawatirnya yang berlebihan. Ia panik dan menggendong Peter lalu berlari ketempat Francis berada.

Ia berlari dan berlari tanpa memikirkan apakah dirinya sudah rapi, apakah dirinya sudah bermake up, apakah dirinya memakai sepatu dengan benar, ia sudah tidak memikirkan hal itu. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah Peter baik-baik saja. ia sangat takut kalau-kalau ia harus kehilangan adiknya. Adik satu-satunya yang sangat ia sayangi sebagai pengganti ibunya. Adik satu-satunya yang dapat mengingatkan dirinya atas kebaikan dan ketulusan ibunya. Adik satu-satunya yang dapat membuat ia merasa tegar dan mengingat janji-janjinya kepada ibunya dan orang yang pernah ia cintai di masa lalunya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan semua itu terutama Peter sendiri. Saat ia sudah dekat ditempat kerjanya, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan makin menangis sambil menggendong Peter yang tidak bangun-bangun juga.

"Peter! Peter! Maafkan aku!" isak Arthur. "Aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar rumah sakit"

Arthur menangis terisak-isak sambil memeluk erat Peter. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Ia tidak sanggup apabila ia harus kehilangan Peter namun ia juga tidak tahu harus meminjam uang kepada siapa dan kapan ia bisa membayarnya.

Ia tidak mempunyai tetangga yang akrab dengannya dan ia juga tidak punya teman yang dekat dengannya. Selama di klub malam, Arthur bukanlah orang yang gampang berteman dengan teman-temannya dan bahkan ia dilecehkan oleh teman-temannya yang pelacur karena dia selalu tidak mau memberikan tubuhnya kepada lelaki yang datang ke klub malam itu.

Arthur menangis sejadinya dan ia kembali putus asa. Namun tidak lama kemudian, Francis yang baru datang melihat kearah Arthur dan memanggilnya. Ia mengangkat Peter dan merebahkannya di ruangan miliknya. Ia menyentuh kening Peter dan memeriksanya. Karena ia adalah dokter psikologi anak, ia tidak terlalu mengetahui penyakit yang diderita oleh Peter. Ia segera membawa Peter kerumah sakit umum.

"Sudahlah, jangan khawatir" ucap Francis memeluk Arthur dan mengelus punggung gadis yang tengah menangis itu. Arthur terisak-isak tidak bisa menghentikan airmatanya.

"Apa Peter akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Arthur khawatir.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa"

"Aku takut. Aku begitu takut kehilangan Peter. Ia sangat berharga bagiku. Aku sangat menyayanginya karena itu aku tidak mau kehilangan dia" isak Arthur sedih. Francis hanya terdiam mendengarkan tangisan Arthur. Ia hanya bisa mengelus punggung istrinya tersebut. "Ini pertama kalinya dia seperti ini"

Francis berusaha menenangkan istrinya. Ia membiarkan istrinya menangis didalam pelukannya membasahi pakaiannya. Tentu saja ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Arthur menangis terisak-isak seperti itu. Tidak lama, Peter membuka matanya juga. Hal ini membuat Arthur dapat bernafas dengan leganya. Arthur segera menggenggam tangan Peter dan memeluk adik satu-satunya itu.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, Peter" ucapnya didalam isakannya. "Aku sudah takut"

Tubuh Arthur yang gemetaran itu dapat dirasakan oleh Peter. Peter menyesal dan meminta maaf berkali-kali kepada kakaknya. Dibelakang kakaknya, berdiri Francis yang tersenyum lega melihat Peter. Ia mengelus rambut kuning milik Peter.

"Makanya, jangan panik dulu" ucap Francis kepada Arthur. "Peter sudah tidak apa-apa, kan!"

"So—soalnya aku tidak mau kehilangan adikku yang berharga" ucap Arthur sambil menghapus airmatanya. Francis tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Arthur sehingga membuat Arthur tersadar bahwa ia tidak punya uang untuk biaya rumah sakitnya. Arthur terdiam pucat mengingat bagaimana dia harus membayar uang perawatan ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Francis bingung.

"A—aku baru ingat kalau aku tidak punya uang untuk biaya rumah sakit" ucap Arthur pucat.

"Biaya rumah sakit?" Francis tersentak seketika. "Tidak apa-apa, aku yang membayarnya"

"Ta—tapi aku tidak bisa!"

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak ingin berhutang—" Arthur terdiam sejenak. "—Aku tidak ingin merepotkan dokter"

"Kau tidak merepotkan aku, kok"

"Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa membayar utang itu"

Francis terdiam, ia tidak menyangka bahwa istrinya sangat keras kepala dalam keuangan. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, kau harus bekerja keras tanpa digaji, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Arthur mengangguk kecil mengiyakan semua ucapan Francis. Lalu ia kembali mengelus rambut kuning milik Peter.

"Peter, kau tadi kenapa?" tanya Francis penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Perutku sakit dan kepalaku pusing, mataku serasa tidak ingin terbuka"

"Kau masuk angin?"

"Tidak tahu" ucap Peter dengan polosnya. "Padahal selama ini walau tidur di gubuk kecil tanpa selimut, kakak pasti akan selalu menghangatkan diriku di dalam tidurnya. Ia pasti akan selalu memelukku hingga pagi tanpa dilepasnya. Aku tidak pernah masuk angin seperti itu"

Francis tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Peter. Bagaimana tidak? Digubuk! Tadi Peter bilang Digubuk! Mereka tinggal di gubuk. Francis bukan tidak suka mereka tinggal di gubuk, tapi ia begitu kaget mendengarnya. Ia mengelus rambut Peter lalu menyuruh Arthur mengikuti dirinya keluar ruangan. Arthur mengikutinya setelah ia mencium kening Peter.

"Kau tinggal di gubuk keci?" tanya Francis.

Arthur terdiam ketakutan. Ia mengangguk lemah dan dengan ragu berkata "I—iya. Kami tinggal di gubuk kecil"

Arthur terdiam. Ia begitu takut kalau-kalau suaminya yang baru kemaren mengajaknya menikah itu pergi menelantarkannya. Ia begitu takut kalau hal itu terjadi. Francis memeluk Arthur dengan eratnya.

"Kusangka kau tinggal dirumah yang layak" ucapnya sedih. "Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini juga kau akan tinggal bersamaku! Bersama dengan Peter. Kita tidur bertiga layaknya suami-istri dengan anak"

"Kau—tidak jijik padaku?"

"Kau istriku yang paling kucintai, aku tidak jijik padamu walau kau tinggal di gubuk. Aku hanya menginginkan kau berada di tempat yang layak" Francis mengkecup bibir Arthur dengan mesranya.

Dan mulai dihari itu juga, Arthur dan Peter tinggal ditempat Francis tinggal. Namun Peter tidak mau mengganggu pasangan baru menikah itu dengan tidur bersama, ia memilih tidur sendiri dibanding mengganggu pasangan kasmaran itu. kasmaran? Apakah mereka terlihat seperti pasangan kasmaran?

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**Part 3 coming soon...**

**Berdoa saja semoga mood saya bagus untuk meneruskan bagian UsUk dan ScotEng... ==a**


	3. This Is My Fault

**Title : Arthur Hurt Love Story Part 2**

**Desclaimer : Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : FrUk, UsUk, ScottEng.. + Sealand**

**Summary : Francis marah kepada Arthur sehingga Arthur merasa menyesal. Arthur dicegat oleh beberapa lelaki. Lelaki yang tidak ia kenal? Ia bahkan dengan berani membesetkan cutter ke pergelangannya. Apakah ini kisah terakhir dari hidup Arthur? **

**Note : OOC + Uk versi wanita bukan Nyo!Uk. Cerita ini terinspirasi saat sedang RP-an sama Clorkshelle.. Tapi sorry kalau ceritanya ada yang sedikit diubah karena lupa detilnya... ahahahaha #Tertawadengannistanya... FIKTIF!**

**Kenapa namanya Arthur dan tidak saya ganti, karena menurut saya sendiri, akan aneh apabila Arthur berganti nama. Sejujurnya saya benci banget ooc walau itu nama sekalipun, tapi saya susah sekali memerankan Arthur wanita ini dan sepertinya Clorkshelle juga agak kesusahan dengan perannya sebagai Francis apabila Arthur tidak ooc.. ==a... apalagi disini Arthurnya wanita bukan male.. =A= jadi maaf sekali llll**

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Hidup Arthur dipenuhi kebahagiaan setelah ia tinggal di rumah Francis. Bukan karena dia menyukai tinggal di rumah mewah dibanding gubuknya dan juga bukan dia memanfaatkan kekayaan Francis, namun Francis selalu memberikan kasih sayang yang selama ini ia harapkan dari yang namanya keluarga. Ia dan Francis sering kali melakukan hubungan intim tanpa mengenal waktu agar dapat diberkahi keturunan. Ia bersyukur dapat mengenal Francis namun disisi lain, ia masih memikirkan teman masa kecilnya yang pernah ia cintai itu.<p>

Terkadang ia berfikir apakah Francis adalah teman masa kecilnya atau orang lain. Arthur sendiri bahkan tidak ingat wajah dan nama orang itu. Yang ia ingat adalah kalimat tentang kebahagiaan itu dan janji dimasa kecilnya. Yang ia ingat adalah perasaannya yang menyukai orang itu setulus hatinya. Yang dia ingat adalah perasaan orang itu yang tulus mencintai dirinya. Yang dia ingat adalah kenangan indah saat ia berkata bahwa keberadaan orang itu sudah melebihi dari cukup. Hanya itu semua yang ia ingat.

Terkadang ia juga berpikir apakah orang itu selalu mengingat dirinya? Apakah orang itu akan teringat padanya apabila mereka bertemu kembali.? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu muncul dibenaknya tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya, termasuk suaminya dan adik satu-satunya. Sejak menikah dengan Francis ia mengatakan sesuatu yang manis terhadap pria itu

"Panggil aku _honey,_ aku akan memanggilmu _darling_" begitulah ucapan gadis itu dengan wajah malu-malu kepada suaminya. Suaminya menyetujui dan selalu memanggilnya _honey_ apabila ia mengingatnya.

"Arthur" panggil Francis sambil memeluknya dari belakang. "Apa kau sudah hamil?"

"Belum" ucap Arthur masih bingung. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Francis membuat Arthur merasa resah. Ia takut apabila ia tidak bisa membuahkan anak, ia akan ditinggalkan oleh pria itu.

"kau mau ke pantai?" tanya Francis kembali. Arthur terlihat tampak senang. Bagaimana tidak? Karena selama ini ia ingin sekali pergi ke pantai, main pasir pantai, berjemur dan lainnya yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang-orang lainnya. Ia begitu mengharapkan ia dapat melakukan semua hal itu. arthur mengangguk dengan semangat yang luar biasa. Wajahnya tampak bersinar dan berkilauan.

Akhirnya, ia dan Francis jalan-jalan berdua kepantai sebagai bulan madu mereka. Awalnya mereka mau mengajak Peter namun mengingat Peter sedang dirawat dirumah sakit, akhirnya mereka pergi berdua. Bukan hanya itu, mereka bahkan berniat mengurungkan waktu mereka sampai Peter sehat, namun Peter memaksa menyuruh mereka pergi berdua sebagai bulan madu.

"Arthur, pakailah bra dan bikini ini!" pinta Francis sembari memberikan bra dan bikini yang baru dibelinya. Arthur tersentak kaget dengan bra dan bikini pemberian Francis. Bukan karena itu adalah bra dan bikini, melainkan bra dan bikini tersebut adalah merek termahal yang ada di seluruh dunia. bra dan bikini tersebut sangat cantik sehingga banyak orang yang menginginkannya tidak sanggup membelinya karena harganya yang terjangkau tinggi, salah satunya adalah gadis muda beralis tebal ini, Arthur.

"U—untukku?" tanya Arthur tidak percaya. Francis mengangguk kecil dan menyuruhnya memakainya. Setelah mereka berganti baju, Arthur keluar pantai dengan bahagia dan berlari-lari juga bermain pasir pantai layaknya anak kecil.

"Kaya anak kecil saja" ucap Francis tertawa. Arthur tersadar dan terdiam. Wajahnya memerah padam setelah dikatai anak kecil oleh Francis.

Francis segera berenang kelautan dengan anggunnya. Arthur terduduk sambil pundung karena masih _shock_ dengan ucapan Francis namun ia tidak mau berlama-lama berpundung dipantai tersebut. Ia sangat memimpikan hari ini, hari dimana ia bermain di pantai seperti yang ia idam-idamkan selama ini. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan waktunya dengan bersedih di pantai. Ia ingin merasakan senangnya berada di pantai.

Ia segera menyusul Francis dan berenang disebelahnya walau ia tahu dirinya tidak bisa berenang dengan indahnya. Terkadang Francis sering dikerubungi cewek-cewek penggemarnya dan hal itu membuat Arthur sedikit cemburu pada gadis-gadis tersebut. Namun ia jadi mengetahui sisi lain dari diri Francis. Ia mengerti perasaan-perasaan gadis-gadis itu yang mengkerubungi suaminya itu.

Fajar menjelang, Francis mengajaknya duduk di pantai sambil melihat sunset yang indah.

"Sebentar lagi Sunset" ucap Francis. Arthur tersenyum kearah Francis. Francis mengangkat tangannya sehingga ketiaknya dapat terlihat. Arthur tidak tahan melihat ketiak itu, ia segera mengkecup ketiak itu dengan lembutnya. "Kau suka sekali pada ketiakku?"

"Karena ketiak ini adalah milikmu" ucap Arthur seakan mabuk setelah minum alkohol.

Saat sedang berduaan, tiba-tiba seorang gadis bertubuh _sexy _datang menggoda dan memeluk Francis. Dadanya yang besar tersentuh oleh tangan Francis. Melihat hal itu, Arthur semakin panas. Bagaimana tidak? Suami yang ia cintai itu telah didekati oleh gadis cantik yang lebih seksi darinya.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan kepada suamiku?" bentak Arthur lantang. Francis tidak keberatan dengan sikap gadis tersebut karena dia sangat digandrungi dan digemari gadis-gadis maka ia sudah terbiasa dengan pelukan seperti itu.

"Hah? Kamu siapa?" tanya wanita _sexy_ dengan dandanan menor itu. Ia merasa bingung dengan amarah Arthur. Dan dia tidak peduli apabila Francis sudah mempunyai pasangan.

"A—aku istrinya!" ucap Arthur dengan tergagap. "Menjauh dari suamiku!"

Gadis ini bukan menjauhkan dirinya dari Francis melainkan ia makin menempelkan dadanya ke tangan bahkan ketubuh Francis. Arthur makin garang dan kesal. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarahnya.

"Hei mari kita adu, tubuh siapa yang paling _sexy_ disini?" ucap gadis _sexy_ itu belagu kepada Arthur. Arthur tersentak saat mendengar tantangan gadis itu. "Kita buktikan tubuh siapa yang paling _sexy_ dan dipilih oleh Francis"

Arthur menerima tantangan gadis itu. gadis itu membuka bra miliknya dan memamerkan dadanya yang besar itu kepada Francis yang melihatnya seperti orang mesum. Arthur geram, ia tidak punya dada sebesar pantat gajah itu. Ia kehabisan akal untuk mengalahkan gadis itu. Ia kelabakan dan tanpa berpikir panjang langsung membuka bra dan bikininya seehingga dada dan vagina miliknya terlihat dengan jelas. Ia tampak malu dan bodoh sekali saat Francis dan gadis itu melihatnya dengan takjub.

Tidak lama, Francis segera memakaikan kembali bra dan bikini Arthur dan menarik Arthur dengan paksa. Ia tampak marah dengan perlakuan Arthur. Ia tetap menyeret Arthur tanpa mempedulikan rintihan kesakitan Arthur, tanpa mempedulikan betapa eratnya genggaman tangannya yang menggenggam Arthur hingga tangan Arthur memerah, tanpa mempedulikan betapa sakitnya Arthur ditarik kencang dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasanya. Francis tetap menggeretnya tanpa mempedulikan permintaan maaf Arthur. Arthur merasa bersalah dan berkali-kali meminta maaf, namun Francis tetap berjalan menariknya seperti binatang.

Sesampainya di hotel, ia segera membanting tubuh Arthur ke kasur. Arthur merintih kesakitan namun ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Arthur melihat kearah lengan tangannya yang memerah akibat cegkraman kencang dari Francis sambil ketakutan. Ia begitu takut melihat wajah Francis yang marah.

"Kau tetap disini dan jangan kemana-mana! Aku akan menikmati sunset sendirian dari beranda!" tegas Francis tanpa senyuman. Ia memelototi Arthur sehingga membuat Arthur bergidik dan tidak bisa apa-apa. "Kau dihukum!"

Francis mengunci pintu kamar dan pergi ke beranda sendirian tanpa menghiraukan Arthur. Arthur terdiam, ia tahu bahwa diriya salah. Ia tahu namun Francis terlanjur marah padanya. Ia kecewa pada dirinya. Ia menyesal karena telah melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan. Ia merebahkan dirinya dikasur dan menangis dalam kesunyian. Ia begitu pandai menyembunyikan tangisannya dari orang agar orang tidak dapat melihatnya. Itu sudah ia lakukan sejak lama agar orang tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

Dulu saat ia masih tinggal bersama dengan ayahnya, ayahnya sangat tidak suka mendapatkan dia mengangis walau sedang disiksa sekalipun. Kakaknya, Scott-pun juga tidak suka mendapatkan dia mengangis di depannya. Apabila ia menangis di depan ayah dan kakaknya, mereka akan segera menghukum dan menghajarnya lebih parah dan tiada ampun.

Karena itu ia selalu menangis diam-diam tanpa ada orang yang mengetahuinya agar ayah dan kakaknya tidak menghukumnya berlebihan. Ia juga tidak ingin ada orang yang mengetahui penderitaannya termasuk adiknya sekalipun. Ia selalu tersenyum didepan orang tanpa mengeluarkan rasa sedih sekalipun.

Arthur menangis dan menangis. Ia sangat takut kepada Francis yang marah besar padanya. Teringat kembali masa dimana ayah dan kakaknya yang selalu menyiksanya. Ia begitu takut kalau-kalau Francis akan menceraikannya, ia begitu takut kalau-kalau Francis membuka trauma lamanya dengan memukulnya. Ia sangat takut dengan semua itu.

"Aku tahu aku salah karena melakukan itu, tapi itu bukan salahku sepenuhnya! Ini salah wanita itu!" batin Arthur menangis. Ia tahu, ia menyesal, ia ingin meminta maaf, namun di lain sisi ia berpikir bahwa ia bukan penyebab masalahnya. Egonya terhadap hal ini ia pertahankan sedikitnya.

Sementara itu, Francis yang sedang berada di beranda melihat sunset dengan perasaan yang pedih. Ia begitu sedih dan hatinya sakit sekali mengingat kejadian hari ini. Kejadian dimana ia telah menarik Arthur dengan kencangnya, kejadian dimana ia telah membuat tangan Arthur menjadi merah akibat cengkramannya. Ia menyesal. Tidak sepantasnya ia marah seperti itu. ia begitu takut kalau-kalau Arthur minta ia menceraikannya, ia begitu takut kalau-kalau Arthur membencinya, ia begitu takut kalau-kalau Arthur akan menghajarnya seperti saat pertama kali ia menyentuh Arthur. Ia tampak murung sambil melihat sunset yang indah itu.

"Bulan madu ini seharusnya dapat bahagia" batin Francis menyesal. Ia tetap berdiri tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke sunset tersebut. "Apa aku ceraikan saja? tapi—"

Francis masuk kedalam kamar tersebut. Ia mendapatkan Arthur berbaring membelakanginya. Francis tidur disebelah Arthur dan tidak menghiraukan gadis itu sedang apa. Gadis itu masih tengah menangis ketakutan. Francis tetap diam dan tetap tidur seakan Arthur tidak ada di sebelahnya.

Arthur tetap menangis dan menangis tanpa hentinya. Ia tetap menangis dan menyesali kejadian itu. ia menangis tanpa peduli bahwa matanya sudah sembab, ia menangis hingga tidak terasa hari sudah pagi. Ia tahu bahwa ini sudah pagi, ia beranjak dari kasurnya melihat Francis yang tertidur nyenyak disebelahnya dengan mata sembab tersebut. Ia terlalu sedih, Francis tidak memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk memperbaikinya. Ia sedih Francis cuek kepadanya. Ia segera mengemasi barangnya dan menulis surat perpisahan untuk Francis.

Ia segera keluar dari kamar tersebut sembari membawa koper yang berisi barang-barang miliknya. Ia berpikir tidak akan pernah kembali kepada pria itu. ia begitu takut apabila ia kembali, pria itu menolaknya. Ia begitu mencintai pria itu sehingga ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia begitu mencintai pria itu sehingga ia tidak ingin menyakitinya. Ia begitu mencintai pria itu sehingga ia rela memberikan seluruh jiwa dan raganya terhadap pria itu. ia sangat mencintainya.

Ia menutup pintu kamar tersebut dengan rapat dan tanpa suara agar Francis tidak terbangun. Ia membalikan badannya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Namu ia terhenti ketika melihat beberapa lelaki mencegatnya di depan pintu tersebut. Ia tersentak dan kaget. Arthur mulai ketakutan melihat mereka yang menatapnya dengan nafsu.

Saat Arthur ingin berteriak, seorang dari mereka segera membungkam mulut Arthur dan seorang lagi memegang tangan dan kakinya. Arthur menggeliat memberontak namun tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan beberapa lelaki hidung belang itu. ia kembali menangis saat tubuhnya tersentuh oleh lelaki-lelaki itu. ia ingin sekali meminta pertolongan, namun lorong itu sepi dan mulutnya telah disumpel celana dalam miliknya yang dicopot oleh mereka. Kakinya di angkat dan dibuka lebar-lebar dengan paksa oleh mereka. Payudaranya dimainkan dengan kasarnya oleh mereka dan vaginanya dimainkan dengan kencangnya oleh mereka.

Arthur menangis kembali. Ia tidak rela miliknya diambil oleh pria tidak dikenalnya, ia tidak rela miliknya diambil oleh pria selain Francis. Ia sangat tidak rela namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali menangis. Didalam batinnya ia meneriaki nama Francis berkali-kali namun Francis tetap tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Ia diperkosa oleh beberapa lelaki yang ada disitu. 3, 4, bahkan 5 lelaki telah menanamkan bibit di rahimnya. Ia menangis. Didirinya sekarang bukan hanya ada sperma milik Francis. Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal. Tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat menahan semuanya. Pria-pria itu tertawa puas dan meninggalkan Arthur dalam keadaan kaki mengengkang dan tubuh terlihat jelas. Arthur tidak kuat lagi menghadapi semua itu. ia segera mengambil _cutter_ dari tasnya dan membesetkan _cutter_ tersebut ke pergelangan tangannya.

"_Goodbye, darling_" ucap Arthur tersenyum sedih sambil melihat darahnya yang keluar perlahan demi perlahan.

Tidak lama kemudian, Francis terbangun. Ia tidak menghiraukan istrinya ada atau tidak di kasurnya. Ia segera mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk sarapan di luar hotel. Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan surat tulisan istrinya yang ada di atas meja. Ia keluar dari kamar tersebut dan kaget melihat Arthur tergeletak lemah di depan pintunya. Bukan segera dibawa kerumah sakit, Francis malah pingsan melihat darah dari pergelangan tangan istrinya.

.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

.

Arthur tersadar dan menatap langit-langit putih. Ia merasa kepalanya begitu berat, namun ia langsung teringat kejadian yang menimpanya. Ia menangis dan tersenyum kecut.

"Ini neraka ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil menangis. Ia masih tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sebenarnya ada di rumah sakit dan Francis yang sudah sadar sejak tadi ada di sebelahnya tidur di kasurnya. "Rasanya seperti bukan neraka saja. Syukurlah setidaknya aku dapat mati dengan tenang"

Francis melihatnya dengan sedih. Ia melihat Arthur menangis sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Aku akan menjalani hukuman itu di neraka ini. Tapi, kalau neraka seperti ini, aku tidak akan menyesal jatuh ke neraka sekalipun" ucapnya tersenyum kaya orang bodoh di tengah nangisnya.

"—Tapi aku belum sempat minta maaf pada darling" lanjut Arthur terisak-isak. "Aku merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri. Aku membenci diriku sendiri. Aku benci mereka. Aku benci mereka"

"—Arthur—"

Arthur tersentak, ia menatap kearah suara itu. ia tersentak kaget mendapatkan Francis terbaring disebelahnya. Ia kembali menangis dengan derasnya. "—ke—kenapa _darling_ ada di neraka bersamaku?"

"Kita masih hidup dan kita ada di rumah sakit" jelas Francis. "_Honey_—"

Arthur tetap menangis. "Kenapa? Kenapa aku masih hidup? Kenapa aku tidak mati saja?"

"Honey, jangan bicara seperti itu!" ucap Francis. Kini ia menangis.

"Maafkan aku darling! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sanggup menahan semuanya. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Aku telah membuat kau marah"

"Arthur—"

"Aku tahu aku salah, tapi ini bukan salahku sepenuhnya. Ini semua salah wanita itu. aku begitu kesal karena aku tidak punya dada sebesar dia. Aku tidak ingin kau direbut olehnya. Aku hanya ingin kau melihatku saja. aku tidak ingin kau berpaling dariku, karena itu aku lakukan itu. aku minta maaf" jelas Arthur di tengah tangisannya. Ia menyesal.

"Aku minta maaf, Arthur. Aku telah marah padamu, aku tahu aku bukanlah lelaki baik-baik"

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu bahwa Francis marah karena ia salah. Ia mengerti kenapa Francis marah. ia tetap tersenyum kecil di tangisnya, "Itu bukan salahmu, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku yang salah"

Mereka menangis berdua di ruangan itu dan saling meminta maaf layaknya pasangan bodoh yang saling tidak mau mengalah dan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Arthur tetap menangis tanpa menghiraukan bagaimana sakitnya matanya akibat terus-terusan menangis. Ia tidak dapat menahan airmatanya saat mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya saat melihat tangannya yang diperban. Ia merasa jijik, mual dan ingin muntah mengingat bagaimana pria-pria itu memaksanya mengkecup bibirnya dan meludahi saliva mereka ke dalam mulut Arthur sehingga ia terpaksa menelan saliva-saliva tersebut, bagaimana saat pria-pria itu menanamkan benih mereka kedalam rahim Arthur. Bagaimana bau tubuh mereka yang melekat pada Arthur.

Arthur menangis dan meminta maaf kepada Francis karena dia tidak dapat mempertahankan dirinya saat diperkosa oleh pria-pria itu. Francis terdiam namun memaafkannya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Arthur memeriksa dirinya ke dokter bidan karena ia telat datang bulan. Dan hasilnya positif. Ia tersentak kaget dan pucat mendengar dokter berkata bahwa ia positif. Francis menatapnya dan keheranan.

"A—aku tidak bisa" ucap Arthur pucat. "Aku tidak bisa"

"Arthur—"

"Aku tidak bisa, Francis" ucap Arthur mencengkram lengan Francis dengan pucatnya.

"Lahirkanlah, Arthur!" ucap Francis. "Kumohon!"

"Tidak! Ini bukan anakmu saja, darling!" Arthur menahan airmatanya yang hampir terjatuh. "Ini bukan hanya anakmu!"

"Honey, tapi ia bayi! Ia bebas untuk lahir. Ia butuh kasih sayang"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa!" teriak Arthur pucat pasi. "Aku tidak yakin aku bisa menyayanginya!"

Francis terdiam. Ia tidak bisa apa-apa menghadapi pikiran Arthur. Arthur berkata bahwa ia tidak yakin menyayangi bayi itu maka ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Ia tahu ini sangat berat bagi gadis itu. ia tahu bahwa gadis itu tidak sedang mengandung anak dari dirinya sendirian. Tapi ia tidak ingin bayi yang malang yang ada di kandungan istrinya itu mati. Walau bagaimanapun, bayi itu mempunyai darahnya.

"Baiklah. Pikirkanlah dengan tenang dulu sementara waktu" ucap Francis setelah suasana agak tenang. Setelah ia melihat Arthur mulai tenang dari _shock_-nya.

Arthur terdiam. Ia menatap Francis. Alisnya yang tebal itu mengkerut sedih. "Kau gampang bicara seperti itu karena kau tidak membawa benih di dalam perutmu"

Francis tersentak dengan ucapan istrinya itu. tentu saja ia tidak dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya khawatir dengan benih di perutnya. Ia meminta maaf kepada Arthur. Ia menggenggam tangan Arthur dan mengkecupnya tanpa melepaskannya.

Arthur terdiam. Ia tetap berpikir menentukan pilihan hingga tiba-tiba berkata pada suaminya, Francis,

"Sudah kuputuskan—" ucapnya tegas.

"Apa?" tanya Francis bingung.

Arthur mencoba tersenyum dengan tenang. "Aku—". Francis tetap mendengarkannya dengan tenang. "—aku akan melahirkannya dan mencoba untuk menyayanginya"

Francis tersenyum dan mencium pipi istrinya tersebut. "Nah, begitu dong! Aku senang kau dapat mengerti"

Arthur tersenyum. Ia menyentuh perutnya yang membuncit kecil itu dengan senang hati. Ia berfikir bahwa ia akan berusaha mencintai anak dalam kandungannya walau itu bukan hanya anak dia dan Francis. Francis mengkecup perut Arthur dan mendengarkan perut itu sambil tertawa geli.

Beberapa bulan mereka lalui bersama dengan kebahagiaan. Yah, semua belum sampai 4bulan sampai kandungan itu makin membuncit. Hubungan mereka harmonis seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Kebahagiaan mereka-pun bukanlah dibuat-buat. Arthur-pun dapat menyayangi bayi yang dikandungnya perlahan demi per lahan. Ia sudah tidak peduli bahwa darah anak itu bercampur dengan darah kelima pria yang memperkosanya. Ia mulai menyayanginya. Ia mulai merelakannya. Ia mulai menantikan anaknya lahir dengan selamat dan sehat.

Arthur begitu bahagia hingga suatu saat, saat sedang main kucing-kucingan, Francis bertanya kepada Arthur. "Betina, kalau aku selingkuh bagaimana?"

Arthur tersentak kaget. Ia masih tersenyum "Bolehkah aku menghajarmu?"

"Boleh. Hajarlah aku kalau aku melakukannya" ucap Francis dengan tatapan serius. tentu saja hal itu membuat Arthur berpikir kembali. Ia khawatir sekali.

"Kau tidak akan selingkuh, kan?" tanya Arthur cemas.

"Aku akan" ucap Francis tegas. "Sekarang aku akan selingkuh dengan gadis-gadis manis di pantai"

Francis segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Arthur mencegahnya namun Francis menepisnya hingga ia terjatuh. Arthur tersentak, ia kaget saat Francis menepisnya kasar. Ia sedih. Perasaannya sakit. Ia melihat Francis bermesra-mesraan dengan gadis lain. Ia menangis. Tubuhnya sakit sekali, hatinya remuk. Francis selingkuh, mengajak gadis-gadis itu surfing. Namun tidak lama kemudian, ia terseret oleh ombak dan akhirnya meninggal karena tidak terselamatkan. Arthur kaget, ia tersentak. Ia tidak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat. Suaminya meninggal. Ia segera berlari kearah suaminya dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh suaminya. Ia meneriaki nama suaminya namun suaminya tidak bangun-bangun juga. Ia menangis, merasa kehilangan. Namun Francis telah tiada di dunia ini. Ia telah mati dan meninggalkan gadis yang ia cintai.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**. next soon! **

**Berdoa saja next bisa lebih cepat! Berdoa saja moody gw ga rusak! Berdoa saja gw ga sibuk! Berdoa aja gw masih inget #makin lama di tendang fans Fruk, Usuk, ScottEng =w=**


	4. The Craziness Time

**Title : Arthur Hurt Love Story Part 4**

**Desclaimer : Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : FrUk, UsUk, ScottEng.. + Sealand**

**Summary : Francis telah tiada, Arthur menderita. Alfred berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati Arthur. Apakah Arthur dapat mencintai Alfred sepenuh hatinya?**

**Note : OOC + Uk versi wanita bukan Nyo!Uk. Cerita ini terinspirasi saat sedang RP-an sama Clorkshelle.. Tapi sorry kalau ceritanya ada yang sedikit diubah karena lupa detilnya... ahahahaha #Tertawadengannistanya... FIKTIF!**

**Kalau disini ada cerita yang menurut kalian aneh dan ga masuk akal, ingat saja tulisan diatas bahwa cerita ini adalah FIKTIF dan suka-suka para RolePlayer mau memainkannya bagaimana.. ahahahaha #tawadusta #geplak**

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur meratapi nasibnya. Ia menangis disebelah jasad suaminya. Ia menangis dan memanggil-manggil nama suaminya. Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang telah memperhatikannya sejak tadi.<p>

Arthur menggenggam tangan suaminya yang makin lama semakin dingin. Ia tidak kuat lagi menahan semua itu. ia yang begitu mencintai suaminya bahkan sudah memaafkan suaminya yang selingkuh dengan gadis lain. Ia tetap menangis kencang tanpa memikirkan apakah dirinya sudah makan, apakah dirinya sudah mandi, sudah berapa harikah ia disana, sudah berapa malamkah ia menangis, ia sudah tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah suaminya ada disisinya hidup kembali.

Pria itu menatapi Arthur terus-terusan. Ia ingin sekali mendekati Arthur, namun ia takut kalau-kalau Arthur menolak ajakannya karena tidak ingat padanya. Pria itu tumbuh menjadi tinggi dan tampan, walau perawakan saat makan membuat orang _ilfeel_. Pria itu terus-terusan menatap Arthur dengan perasaan sedih. Ia sedih melihat Arthur tiada hentinya menangisi jasad pria didepannya disetiap hari dan malamnya. Pria itu merasa harus merebut hati Arthur malam itu juga, dimana malam bulan purnama.

Gereja itu terang disinari bulan purnama. Begitu indah. Arthur bermandikan cahaya bulan purnama sambil menangis. Malam bulan purnama, arwah Francis keluar seutuhnya menatap gadis yang sedang merana disebelah jasadnya. Ia mengkerutkan alisnya kesal kearah gadis itu. Ia tahu bahwa ada seseorang pria yang menatapi gadisnya dari kejauhan. Dan ia tahu nama pria yang menatapnya karena mendengar pembicaraan dari orang disekitar pria itu.

"Pulanglah dengan Alfred!" ucap Francis kesal. Arthur tersentak kaget. Wajahnya yang berhari-hari itu menunduk didongakkan keatas. Ia mendengar suara suaminya. Ia sangat jelas sekali mendengar suara suaminya. Ia celingak-celinguk mencari asal suara itu. Ia yakin bahwa ia tidak berhalusinasi dengan semua ini.

"Da—darling?" isaknya. Ia memanggil suaminya dan yakin bahwa suaminya masih hidup.

Namun tidak lama, pria yang menatapnya mendekat kearahnya. Ia memegang pundak Arthur dengan pasti. Arthur melihatnya dan tersentak kaget. Ia melihat sosok yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia temui. Sosok yang dahulu imut sekali tiba-tiba menjadi tampan dan tinggi.

"Arthur, ayo pulang denganku" ucap sosok itu sedih.

"A—Alfred?" ucap Arthur ditengah tangisnya.

"Ayo kita pulang bersama" Alfred tidak mendengarkan jawaban Arthur. Ia segera menggeret Arthur pergi menjauh dari jasad suaminya. Tidak peduli tangisan Arthur yang kencang menyebut nama suaminya, tidak peduli permintaan Arthur untuk ada disisi suaminya, Alfred tetap membawa Arthur pulang kerumahnya.

Hatinya perih melihat gadis yang ia cintai sejak dulu menangisi pria lain. Pria yang tidak ia kenal, pria yang telah merebut gadis itu dari dirinya, pria yang mendahului dirinya untuk menikahi gadis itu. ia begitu cemburu kepada pria itu.

"Alfred lepaskan aku! Aku mohon! Biarkan aku bersama darling!" pinta Arthur terisak-isak. Ia begitu menginginkan suaminya ada disisinya.

"Arthur—" Alfred menatap Arthur dengan tatapan terluka. Hatinya terluka. "Sudahlah, jangan kau ingat lagi pria itu!"

Alfred memeluk Arthur. Ia memeluknya dengan erat. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan gadis itu untuk kedua kalinya. Semenjak Arthur pergi dari rumahnya, Alfred selalu merasa bersalah, ia juga merasa sedih. Semua sudah terlambat, begitulah pikirnya. Seandainya saat itu ia tidak berlaku egois, seandainya saat itu ia meminta maaf, seandainya saat itu ia tidak membuat Arthur kesal, ia tidak akan menyesal hingga saat ini. Ia merasa menyesal setelah mengatakan sesuatu tentang ibu Arthur di depan Peter sehingga Arthur marah padanya. Ia begitu menyesal. Ia ingin meminta maaf namun ia tidak menemukan Arthur untuk beberapa tahun ini. Saat beranjak menjadi dewasa, Alfred pergi dari rumahnya hanya untuk mencari tambatan hatinya. Ia mencari dan mencari kesana-kemari hingga kehabisan uang pemberian ibunya. Ia mulai bekerja dan menjadi kaya hingga ia tidak perlu khawatir kehabisan uang dalam pencariannya.

"Aku ingin bersama darling, jangan bawa aku!" ucap Arthur menangis.

Alfred membawa Arthur ke kamarnya. Ia menidurkan Arthur di kasur tersebut dan mengkecup bibir Arhtur dan memainkan lidahnya dengan lidah Arthur. Arthur tersentak kaget. Ia berusaha melepaskan ciuman dan kuluman itu, namun ia tidak punya tenaga. Ia teringat bahwa ia belum makan sejak Francis meninggal. Dirinya hanya menangis dan menangis. Tidak terpikirkan bahwa ia telah membawa bayi didalam perutnya.

Alfred memanfaatkan kejadian ini. Ia ingin mengambil hati gadis pujaannya itu. ia ingin gadis itu juga mempunyai rasa terhadapnya. Walau tahu gadis itu tidak punya rasa apa-apa terhadapnya, tapi ia ingin berusaha.

"Arthur, tataplah aku!" pinta Alfred. Arthur tetap menangis.

"Alfred, aku hanya milik darling, aku mohon hentikan semua ini!"

Alfred kesal. Ia kesal pada pria itu. pria yang dapat membuat Arthur menangis karena mencintainya. Pria yang membuat Arthur menangis karena cemburu, pria yang bisa membuat Arthur tertawa. Pria yang membuat Arthur menangis karena kehilangan. Dendam? Tidak! Alfred tidak dendam pada pria itu, ia hanya cemburu pada Francis.

"Arthur, makan ya! Sudah beberapa hari kau tidak makan" ucapnya sambil menyentuh pipi Arthur. Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengharapkan Alfred memulangkannya ke tempat jasad suaminya. "Arthur! Kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus!"

Kembali Alfred mengkecup bibir Arthur. Melihat hal itu, Francis amat sangat marah. ia memecahkan barang-barang dirumah Alfred sehingga Alfred yang paranoid itu panik dan segera keluar dari rumahnya.

"Jadi cinta kamu padaku Cuma sebatas itu?" ucap Francis marah. "Pelacur!"

Lagi-lagi Arthur hanya bisa mendengar suara Francis. Ia kembali menangis meminta Francis untuk menampakkan dirinya dihadapannya. Ia celingak-celinguk kesekelilingnya dan memanggil suaminya. Francis tampak kesal, ia benci pada Arthur yang mau-maunya dicium oleh Alfred. Ia memakan rahim yang ada dikandungan Arthur. Ia memakan jabang bayi milik Arthur. Darah keluar berceceran dari vagina milik Arthur. Sakit sekali yang dirasakan Arthur. Tapi Arthur tidak peduli dengan sakit itu, ia hanya ingin melihat suaminya. Ia berusaha keras menyebut nama suaminya dan menahan sakit di rahimnya.

Keguguran? Bukan! Bayi itu benar-benar dimakan oleh suaminya yang tidak tampak olehnya. Francis tampak menikmati rasa bayi itu. mulutnya, wajahnya, tangannya berlumuran darah milik gadis itu. gadis itu menahan sakit, ia menahan sakit dan menahan sakit. Ia tetap memanggil-manggil nama suaminya agar dapat melihat suaminya.

Malam bulan purnama, doa sang gadis terkabulkan. Tubuh Francis nampak perlahan demi perlahan. Arthur tersentak kaget melihat Francis yang berlumuran darah miliknya.

"Da—darling?" ucap sang gadis tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Francis tersentak kaget, ia segera berlari kearah toilet dan mengunci diri didalamnya. Arthur berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga berdiri dan berjalan kearah toilet itu. ia benar-benar berusaha mendekatinya walau tahu begitu perih dan sakitnya perutnya. "Darling, bu—buka pintunya!"

"Jangan dibuka!" ucap Francis. Ia menangis didalam kamar mandi. "Apa yang barusan kulakukan?"

"Darling, kumohon! Buka pintunya! Aku ingin melihatmu" ucap Arthur berusaha membuka pintu tersebut walau ia tidak sampai dengan ganggang pintu tersebut. Ia tidak kuat berdiri, bahkan duduk sekalipun. Darahnya berceceran dilantai tanpa ia pedulikan seberapa banyak dan derasnya mengalir layak sungai darah.

Francis membuka pintu tersebut dan mengkecup kaki Arthur. Ia merasa menyesal dan meminta maaf kepada pujaannya itu.

"Kusangka aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Kusangka aku harus sendirian disini tanpamu" ucap Arthur berusaha tersenyum. Ia mengelus wajah Francis dan memeluknya dengan lega. Ia sangat lega melihat wajah suaminya kembali. Ia begitu lega walau ia tahu bahwa suaminya bukan manusia lagi. Tapi ia bahagia atas kembalinya suaminya kesisinya.

Francis membawa Arthur pulang kerumah orangtuanya. Ini pertama kalinya Arthur bertemu dengan mertuanya, namun Francis segera menggeretnya ke kamarnya tanpa sempat memberi salam kepada kedua mertuanya. Kedua mertuanya sangat baik kepada Arthur dan ia memaklumi kedua pasangan itu.

Francis menidurkan Arthur dan menibannya. Ia menyentuh Arthur dengan lembutnya. Dipeluknya istrinya dengan penuh kasih. Begitu juga dengan Arthur. Ia memeluk Francis dengan penuh kasih. Begitu eratnya seakan tidak ingin melepaskan suaminya pergi walau mungkin hanya ketoilet.

"Jangan pergi lagi!" pinta Arthur. Dadanya sakit sekali mengingat beberapa hari ini. Ia sudah tidak peduli rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sejak tadi. Ia tidak peduli berapa banyak darah mengalir dari kemaluannya. Dia sudah tidak peduli asalkan suaminya benar-benar ada disebelahnya menemaninya.

Francis menciumnya lembut. Sangat lembut dari biasanya. Ia masih merasa bersalah karena telah memakan bayi yang dikandung oleh istrinya itu. Arthur tersenyum lembut kepada suaminya dan memainkan jenggot suaminya. "Tidak apa-apa, darling. Kau pasti punya alasan sendiri hingga kau memakan bayi itu"

"Kau marah padaku?"

Arthur menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan masih tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak marah padamu. Mungkin memang belum saatnya kita dikaruniai anak"

Francis mengambil sebotol wine. Dan menawarkan Arthur untuk mabuk bersama walau sebenarnya ia berencana membuat Arthur mabuk sendiri. Ia sangat tahu bahwa Arthur gampang mabuk, ia sangat tahu bahwa Arthur akan mengatakan kejujuran saat ia sedang mabuk. Francis ingin kejujuran Arthur, ia ingin Arthur mencurahkan rasa kesalnya agar ia tahu kesalahannya. Ia meminumkan satu gelas kepada Arthur. Dua gelas, tiga gelas, bahkan sampai gelas keempat, Arthur mulai mabuk.

"Sekarang apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Francis yang sudah menduga bahwa gadis itu mulai mabuk. Arthur kembali menggelengkan wajahnya. "Jujur!"

Arthur menangis, ia menangis terisak-isak. Ia tidak dapat menahan diri. Tangisannya begitu deras.

"A—aku tidak marah padamu, aku benar-benar tidak marah padamu" ucap Arthur dikala isakannya. Ia menghapus airmatanya. "Aku hanya sedih. Aku sedih kalau aku harus kehilangan dirimu"

Francis terdiam menatap Arthur. "Aku tidak peduli dengan anak itu" lanjut gadis itu. ia menghapus airmatanya. "Bukan maksudku untuk tidak menginginkan anak. Mungkin ini memang bukan takdir kita. Mungkin dia tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi anak kita. Aku percaya padamu, darling. Aku percaya padamu. Aku yakin kau pasti punya alasan tersendiri melakukan semua itu"

"Kau kecewa?"

"aku memang kecewa tapi aku tidak akan menyesalinya. Aku tidak akan menyesali semua ini terjadi" Arthur tersenyum.

Francis tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bayi sehingga Arthur tersentak kaget melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Bayi! Francis berubah menjadi bayi!.

"Da—darling?"

"Mama~"

Arthur mengangkat anak itu. "Kenapa kau jadi begini? Apa karena kau tadi memakan anak itu?" kembali Arthur menangis. Namun tangisan ini bukanlah tangisan sedih. Walau menjadi bayi, ia adalah suaminya.

"Biar dia dapat merasakan punya anak" batin Francis menatap Arthur.

"Mama, mau susu"

Arthur tersenyum dan berkata "Aku masih kotor"

"Aku mau susu!"

"Baiklah" Arthur membuka bajunya dan memberikan payudaranya kepada Francis kecil sehingga Francis kecil tertidur di pelukannya.

"Ah, lucunya" ucap Arthur sambil mengelus pipi Francis kecil. Ia segera menaruh Francis kecil dikasurnya dan segera kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan pendarahan yang sejak tadi mengalir terus tanpa ia hiraukan. Namun dikamar mandi, ia yang sudah banyak kehilangan darah, pingsan tanpa sempat menghidupkan keran dan membuka bajunya.

.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

.

Arthur tersadar diri. Ia menatap langit-langit dinding dengan masih setengah sadar.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Arthur menoleh kearah suara itu. Ia melihatnya dengan tenang. "Ada apa denganku? Dimana aku? Sejak kapan aku ada disini? Bagaimana aku ada disini? Darling?"

"Kau ada dirumah sakit, aku yang membawamu kesini" jawabnya.

Arthur tetap terdiam. tubuhnya lemas sekali tidak ada tenaga. Untuk berjalan saja rasanya capai sekali.

"Tidak sengaja aku melihat kedua orang yang sudah tua membopongmu ditengah jalan dengan susah payah. Begitukan caranya memperlakukanmu? Kau dibiarkan pingsan sedangkan ia entah dimana?"

Arthur merasa sangat pusing. Ia merasa tidak enak badan dan tidak ingin berdebat.

"Kau kehilangan banyak darah. Aku sudah mendonorkan sebagian darahku padamu" ucap orang itu lagi.

"Darling dimana?" tanya Arthur lemas. "Aku ingin bertemu darling"

Orang itu mencengkram kedua tangan Arthur dengan kencangnya. "Kenapa harus dia yang kau cari? Tidak puaskah kau merasa sakit karena dirinya? Tidak puaskah kau ditelantarkan oleh dirinya padahal dia tahu bahwa kau pendarahan seperti itu? tidak puaskah kau dia memakan anakmu sendiri? Apa kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman?" bentak orang itu.

"Sa—sakit, Alfred!" ucap Arthur meringis kesakitan. Alfred? Ya orang itu adalah Alfred yang sejak tadi menunggunya terbangun dari pingsannya. Yang sejak tadi melihat kedua orangtua Francis membopong Arthur dengan panik dan susah payah. Yang sejak tadi rela memberikan sebagian besar darahnya pada gadis itu. dia begitu peduli pada gadis itu. ia sangat tergila-gila pada gadis itu. Namun cintanya harus bertepuk sebelah tangan. Gadis yang ia cintai lebih memilih bersama suaminya dibanding dirinya yang sudah mengenal lama dan mengerti gadis itu.

Arwah Francis datang menghampiri mereka. Francis kembali marah, ia memukul Alfred tidak peduli bahwa Alfred adalah adik angkat Arthur. Arthur tersentak kaget melihatnya. Bukan karena Alfred dipukuli Francis, dan bukan karena Francis marah pada Alfred. Ia tidak menyangka Francis akan datang dengan marah dan memukul Alfred.

"Kau apakan gadisku?" bentak Francis. Ia menggendong Arthur dengan _bridal's style_. Ia tidak rela kalau Alfred merebut istrinya darinya.

"Mau kau bawa kemana Arthur?" pekik Alfred kesal. "Dia masih lemah!"

Francis tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah istrinya tidak dekat-dekat dengan Alfred. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana kondisi Arthur saat itu. Ia tidak peduli Alfred mementingkan kondisi Arthur atau tidak. Ia tidak peduli.

Begitu juga dengan Arthur, ia juga tidak peduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang banyak mengeluarkan darah. Ia tidak peduli dengan teriakan Alfred yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Ia kini berubah. Berubah dari yang dulu. Ia kini lebih mementingkan suaminya ada didekatnya.

"Kau tidak bisa membawa Arthur begitu saja! Aku mencintainya dan aku selalu memendam perasaanku hanya untuknya! Kau tidak berhak membawanya! Kau selalu saja membuat ia sedih!"

Francis tersentak mendengar ucapan Alfred. "Kau makhluk hina yang pernah kutemui, Francis! Kau selingkuh dengan orang lain padahal kau sudah mempunyai gadis secantik Arthur. Kau selalu membuat Arthur menangis!"

Kembali Francis memukul Alfred. Alfred tidak peduli dengan pukulan itu. Pukulan itu tidak ada apa-apanya baginya dibanding rasa sakit hatinya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dari Arthur selama bertahun-tahun.

"Arthur cintailah aku! Aku selalu mencintaimu sejak dulu. Aku akan membahagiakanmu dibanding lelaki itu. Aku takkan membuatmu menangis disetiap malammu!" ucap Alfred lirih menatap Arthur. Arthur terdiam, ia merasa kasihan pada Alfred tapi ia begitu menyayangi suaminya.

"Alfred aku sudah bersuami! Aku lebih mencintai suamiku dari apapun" ucap Arthur mempertegaskan.

"Arthur, sadarlah! Lelaki itu bukan laki-laki yang baik! Ia selalu menyakitimu. Aku sudah melihatmu sejak lama. Aku melihat laki-laki itu selalu menyakitimu. Memang ia tidak menyakitimu secara fisik seperti ayah dan kakakmu, tapi ia telah membuatmu menangis!" teriak Alfred. "Akan kukabulkan permintaanmu, akan kubahagiakan dirimu"

"Kalau kau mencintainya, kau harus membayar biaya rumah sakit ini!" lantang Francis.

"Tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan melakukannya!" jawab Alfred marah. "Aku sudah membayarnya sejak awal!"

Francis merasa kalah. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak dapat seperti Alfred. Tapi ia juga berusaha agar dapat membahagiakan gadis yang ia cintai itu, ia juga berusaha agar bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk gadis yang ia cintai itu. Tapi, perasaan Alfred yang sudah bertahun-tahun menyukai Arthur itu membuat ia merasa kalah. Bukan karena perasaan cintanya terhadap Arthur kalah dari perasaan cinta Alfred kepada Arthur, melainkan perasaan sukanya muncul saat ia bertemu Arthur di klub bar malam itu. sangat jauh berbeda dengan Alfred yang bertemu Arthur sejak Arthur masih kecil. Hingga Arthur pergipun, Alfred tetap mencintainya.

"Kau boleh meminjamnya! Tapi kau hanya boleh meminjam! Kalau sudah puas, kau harus mengembalikannya padaku!"

"Aku tidak mau meminjam! Aku hanya ingin Arthur disisiku!" lantang Alfred.

Francis tetap menggendong Arthur dan pergi dari rumah sakit itu. Alfred mengejarnya. Ia mengejar hingga sampai disebuah kuburan. Kuburan lelaki itu. Kuburan dimana jasad Francis dimasukkan kedalamnya.

"Honey, ini kuburanku" ucapnya. Arthur memeluk Francis dengan eratnya. Francis mencium Arthur didepan kuburannya.

Ini gila! Sangat gila! Arthur dan Francis berpacaran dikuburan. Ini membuat bulu kuduk pria berkacamata itu bergidik. Bagaimana tidak? Ini kuburan! Kuburan coy! Tempat dimana setan-setan bersemayam, tempat dimana angker dan menyeramkan, tempat dimana gelap, sunyi dan menakutkan. Ia terheran pada Arthur, bisa-bisanya gadis itu menikmati ciuman Francis yang dibilang manusia juga bukan, bisa-bisanya gadis itu bermesraan di tengah kuburan seperti itu dimalam bulan purnama yang kedua ini. Bisa-bisanya gadis itu tidak merasa takut padahal Francis bukanlah manusia.

Bagi Arthur asalkan itu adalah Francis, ia tidak peduli dengan semuanya. Arthur tetap menerima kecupan Francis dan tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya. Ia tidak peduli bahwa dirinya dikuburan yang bahkan mungkin saja setan-setan disekitar situ memperhatikannya sampai-sampai ingin menakutinya. Ia begitu menikmatinya seakan sudah bertahun-tahun ia ditinggalkan oleh Francis.

"Arthur!" panggil Alfred kesal.

Arthur tersentak kaget. Buaiannya buyar begitu saja. Francis bersiaga untuk melindungi Arthur.

"Mau apa lagi kau?" ucap Francis kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin Arthur kembali kepadaku!" ucap Alfred kesal. "Kau tidak pantas bersamanya!"

Alfred menonjok wajah Francis dengan kerasnya sehingga Francis terbanting begitu saja tanpa terelakan.

"Kau tidak pantas bersamanya! Arthur tidak pantas bersedih karena dirimu! Kau selalu membuat ia sedih dan menangis!"

"Darling?" ucap Arthur. Ia tampak kaget dengan kejadian ini. "Alfred, aku Cuma mencintai darling! Aku tidak ingin berpisah darinya"

"Arthur sadarlah! Dia bukan manusia! Dia sudah mati! Pria yang kamu cintai itu sudah mati!" pekik Alfred.

Francis dan Alfred bertengkar keras. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah sekalipun. Mereka beradu satu sama lain siapa yang dapat membahagiakan Arthur. Tentu saja Francis memenangkan perdebatan ini karena Arthur membelanya.

Capai meladeni, Francis mengajak Arthur untuk pulang bersamanya. Ia sudah capai dengan semua ini. Malam itu, mereka melakukan hubungan intim kembali.

Francis kembali menanam benih ditubuh Arthur. Ia merasa bersalah dengan kejadian saat ia memakan anaknya sendiri. Berkali-kali ia mengeluarkan spermanya di rahim istrinya itu.

"Honey—" panggil Francis sambil mengangkat ketiaknya. Arthur yang tidak tahan melihat ketiak itu segera menyerang ketiak itu dan menciuminya lama sekali.

"Ya, darling?"

"Aku ingin membunuh Alfred" ucap Francis serius. ia sangat serius ingin membunuh adik angkat Arthur. Arthur tersentak kaget, bagaimana bisa Francis berpikir seperti itu.

Arthur terdiam, ia tampak memikirkan semuanya. Ia tidak rela adik angkatnya itu mati dibunuh suami tercintanya. Tapi ini adalah permintaan suaminya. Sebagai istri yang baik dan patuh, Arthur harus menuruti kata-kata suaminya. Sejak dulu ia sudah bertekad ingin menjadi seperti mendiang ibunya yang selalu menuruti ucapan ayahnya. Dikatakan kalau kita sebagai istri yang menurut pada suami, maka kita akan dapat masuk surga. Ia ingin menjadi seperti mendiang ibunya yang baik dan sabar menghadapi ayahnya yang cepat emosi itu.

"Tapi—" ucap Arthur.

"Kenapa?" tanya Francis. Raut wajah Arthur terlihat begitu sedih dan menderita.

"Kalau kau masuk penjara bagaimana? Aku tidak mau kalau hal itu sampai terjadi!" ucap Arthur sedih. Ia tidak rela berpisah dengan suaminya karena suaminya masuk penjara. Ia tidak ingin membuat Francis menodai dirinya dengan membunuh. Itu juga alasannya agar suaminya mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh adik angkatnya. Ia juga tidak ingin Alfred mati terbunuh. Ia sangat menyayangi Alfred sebagai adiknya. Ia masih menyayanginya. Walau Alfred menyebalkan dan tidak mau menyerah dengan cintanya, tapi ia masih menyayanginya.

"Aku yakin kita tidak akan ketahuan oleh polisi. Akan kubuang dan kusimpan baik-baik barang bukti" ucap Francis. "Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Kalau arwahnya menghampiri kita bagaimana?"

Francis tampak memikirkannya. "Itu masalah gampang! Tinggal pergi ke dukun!"

Arthur masih terdiam, ia memikirkan semuanya. Bagaimana kalau nanti akan ketahuan? Bagaimana kalau nanti Francis tertangkap? Dia akan bagaimana? Ia tidak mau berpisah dari suaminya itu. rasanya sesak sekali kalau harus berpisah dari suami yang ia cintai. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin Alfred dibunuh oleh suaminya. Ia bingung. Ia menunduk bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

"—Asal kau janji padaku!" ucapnya. Alisnya mengkerut sedih, airmatanya ia tahan agar tidak dapat diketahui oleh suaminya bahwa hatinya sakit memikirkan dosa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Apa?"

Ia tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. " jangan sampai ketahuan oleh polisi dan lainnya!"

"Ya" Francis kembali mencium istrinya dengan lembutnya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita tidur, besok kita harus segera mempersiapkannya"

Arthur tersenyum. Tersenyum didalam perihnya, tersenyum di dalam sakitnya perasaannya. Namun ia tidak akan menyesali semuanya. Semuanya sudah terjadi, semuanya akan terjadi. Ia tidak akan pernah menyesalinya walau harus kehilangan Alfred sekalipun. Asal itu membuat suaminya bahagia. Asal itu membuat suaminya tetap bersamanya. Ia tetap meyakini bahwa suaminya mempunyai alasan untuk melakukan ini semua. Ia begitu yakin bahwa ini adalah yang terbaik.

Siapa yang menginginkan saingan? Tidak ada! Itulah alasan Francis ingin membunuh Alfred. Ia tidak suka cara Alfred yang merebut istrinya walau tahu istrinya sudah punya suami. Dan ia juga tidak suka dengan sifat istrinya yang tidak mau jujur mengungkapkan perasaannya secara tegas. Ia menjadi gelap mata apabila menyangkut tentang istrinya. Ia tidak suka dengan orang yang mencintai istrinya hingga ingin merebutnya.

Pagi itu, mereka mempersiapkan semua alat-alat tajam untuk membunuh Alfred secara perlahan-lahan dan sadis. Dari pisau hingga chainsaw. Arthur tersenyum kepada suaminya dengan semangat karena ia sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

"Darling~" panggilnya seraya membawa boneka voodoo dan paku. "Perlu bawa ini?"

"Ya, bolehlah!"

"Ah, Busby chair!"

"Ide bagus!" ucap Francis. Namun ia sempat berpikir bagaimana caranya agar kursi itu bisa dibawa dengan tanpa mengangkatnya?. Mungkin ia berpikir apakah istrinya itu gila hingga menyuruhnya mengangkat Busby Chair yang berat itu?

Mereka berangkat ke tempat Alfred berada. Menemui Alfred yang tidak ada persiapan untuk kabur. Alfred tetap menemui Francis tanpa rasa takut.

Francis membekap Alfred dengan mudahnya karena Alfred tidak mempersiapkan pertahanan. Alfred tidak akan menyangka akan dibekap, dan diikat sekuat tenaga oleh pria itu. ia memberontak tapi sudah terlambat. Ia terduduk di Busby Chair yang dibawa oleh mereka. Jangan tanya bagaimana mereka bisa membawa Busby Chair yang berat seperti itu dari rumah hingga ke tempat Alfred. Bayangkan saja dengan imajinasi sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Alfred kesal terhadap Francis. Ia menatap Arthur lalu menatap Francis kembali dengan kesalnya.

Francis menaruh tasnya yang berat itu dan mengeluarkan semua benda-benda perkakas dan lainnya yang ia bawa untuk membunuh Alfred. Francis tertawa dengan nistanya dan terkadang terkekeh-kekeh seperti mak lampir.

Arthur? Arthur terdiam menatap kearah Alfred dengan tatapan dingin. Pandangannya sangat dingin. Pikirannya kosong. Hati nuraninya bertentangan satu sama lainnya. Disisi lain ia tidak ingin Alfred mati ditangan suaminya, namun disisi lain ia menginginkan Alfred pergi dari kehidupannya. Ia sedang kebingungan. Ia ingin menghentikan suaminya, tapi tubuh dan suaranya tidak dapat keluar. Ia bahkan membantu suaminya menyiapkan alat-alat yang ingin dipakai untuk menyiksa Alfred. Tubuh dan batinnya tidak berjalan sesuai harapannya.

"Nah, yang pertama-tama adalah ini" ucap Francis mengeluarkan salah satu barang yang berbahaya yang ia punya. Ia mulai menikmati ini semua. Ia menusukan benda itu kemata Alfred sehingga Alfred berteriak kencang. Darah keluar dari mata Alfred. Francis kembali terkekeh-kekeh dengan puasnya.

Alfred berusaha melihat Arthur dalam kondisinya yang seperti itu. ia melihat wanita itu menatapnya dengan dingin, dengan tatapan kosong. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ARTHUR? APA YANG KAU KATAKAN PADANYA? KAU APAKAN DIA?"

Alfred berteriak kepada Francis. Ia sangat marah pada pria itu. ia tahu bahwa gadis yang ia cintai itu adalah gadis baik-baik, ia tahu bahwa gadis yang ia cintai itu tidak akan tega seperti itu, tapi semua berubah. Gadis itu berubah setelah mengenal Francis. Ia begitu mengenal gadis itu. gadis dengan senyuman malaikat itu selalu menentang kekerasan. Karena gadis itu tahu tentang perasaan sakit yang bernama kekerasan. Gadis itu pasti akan menangis apabila melihat kekerasan. Gadis itu akan ketakutan bahkan kabur apabila ada kekerasan. Namun sekarang gadis itu berubah. Ia berubah tidak seperti yang dulu.

"DASAR IBLIS KAU! BRENGSEK! KAU TIDAK PANTAS BERSAMANYA! KAU TELAH MENGHASUTNYA! KAU TELAH MEMBUAT ARTHUR MENJADI KOTOR! KAU TIDAK PANTAS BERSAMA GADIS ITU!"

Francis mulai kesal, ia mengambil chainsaw dan menghidupkannya. Alfred tetap memaki-maki tanpa rasa takut akan kematian. Bila ia harus mati, ia rela mati demi gadis yang ia cintai. Ia rela mati ditangan gadis itu tapi ia tidak rela apabila yang membunuhnya adalah orang brengsek yang ia benci.

Francis telah membunuh Alfred. Ia tetap tertawa puas setelah membunuh pria itu. ia mengulitinya, mencincang-cincang organ tubuh Alfred yang sudah tidak bahkan membersihkan kepala tengkorak milik Alfred.

Arthur terdiam. ia mual melihatnya. Ia tidak tahan melihatnya. Ia ingin kabur, namun kakinya tidak bisa ia gerakan. Ia terdiam diri melihat Francis menikmatinya. Ia takut. Ia gemetaran. Tapi ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Ia ingin menangis, ia ingin berteriak, ia tidak ingin menerima kenyataan ini tapi lagi-lagi semuanya tidak dapat ia lakukan. Ia tertawa, tertawa dengan terkekeh-kekeh melihat mayat itu. ia tertawa namun menangis. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Seperti dugaannya, semua sudah terjadi dan akan terjadi. Hatinya perih sekali melihat semua kejadian itu.

"Ini kuhadiahkan untukmu" ucap Francis memberikan tengkorak kepala Alfred kepada Arthur. Arthur terdiam melihat tengkorak itu. ia tersentak lalu pucat. Tidak! Bukan karena itu tengkorak Alfred, dan bukan karena kejadia ini. Ia mengenmbalikan tengkorak itu kepada Francis.

"Buang!"

"Kenapa? Padahal tengkorak ini bagus" ucap Francis. Ia lalu menyimpannya di dalam tas yang ia bawa. "Buat di Lab"

Francis menuntun Arthur pergi dari tempat itu. semua sudah dipersiapkan oleh Francis. Bagaimana ia dengan pintarnya menyembunyikan mayat Alfred ditempat yang bahkan orang-orang tidak akan tahu kecuali dirinya.

Malam itu mereka tertidur pulas tanpa siaga satu dan siaga dua. Alfred datang menemui mereka. Begitu cemburunya hati Alfred melihat Arthur tertidur dengan lelaki yang ia benci. Ia membenci Francis yang telah membuat Arthur berubah. Awalnya ia tidak membenci pria itu, ia hanya ingin Arthur memandangnya dan menganggapnya. Namun perasaannya berubah, ia tidak hanya ingin Arthur memandangnya saja, ia bahkan ingin balas dendam kepada Francis walau dirinya sudah mati sekalipun.

Ia membawa Arthur yang tertidur pulas dibalik lingerinya yang minim itu. ia membawanya ketempat dimana pria itu tidak akan dapat menemui gadis itu. ia tertawa seperti penjahat. Ia tertawa menertawai Francis. Ia tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Francis terbangun. Ia tersentak mendapatkan istrinya tidak ada disebelahnya. Ia mencarinya di kamar mandi namun nihil. Ia mencarinya di dapur hingga ke seluruh ruangan ia cari, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Ia panik, ia yakin bahwa tadi ada seseorang yang mengambil istrinya.

"Alfred?" pekik Francis sedih.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Next coming soon... saya senang sekali bisa melanjutkan hingga part 4 ini... pertama kalinya bisa nyelesain sampai part 4 #nangisbahagia... XDD... berdoa saja saya bisa lanjutkan part 5 hingga seterusnya... untuk Clorkshelle, thankyou idenya... buatlah yang versi Francisnya dund... XDD biar mereka sama2 punya alasan XDD #gampared**


End file.
